


火柴与被焚毁的名画

by Mosfellsbar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosfellsbar/pseuds/Mosfellsbar
Summary: 2000年，失恋的大学生哈利波特在酒吧遇到了脾气古怪的颓废画家德拉科马尔福，并把他当做失恋对象的替身和他上床。然而事情并没有按照哈利所设想的那样收尾，德拉科似乎并不仅仅把他当做一个炮友对待。而他似乎也察觉到二人之间某种超越性爱的奇妙联系……
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	火柴与被焚毁的名画

——正文分割线——  
Chapter1  
哈利打开淋浴头，水把他四处乱翘的头发刷到皮肤上紧贴着，他闭上了眼睛，用力地搓了两把脸。  
擦身子。走到床边。关灯。把头埋在枕头里。  
他感受到身后人的逼近。埋在枕头里的脸有些抽搐起来。他的肩膀微微颤着。  
灯亮了。  
他侧过脑袋，依旧闭着眼，不愿意望见身后的人。  
金发男人握住了他的腰，双手慢慢地向上抚去，颇有技巧地揉弄着他的肌肤。  
“放松。”像是劝说又像是命令。  
哈利紧紧地闭着眼睛，像是关着眼里的水。他的双手环在头顶，用力地攀附着彼此。  
“我知道你在想什么。可我不是他，你看我我也不是，你不看我我也不是。”  
男人的手离开了他的后颈和肩膀，温热的气息猛然后退令哈利打了个哆嗦。哈利睁开眼，费劲地回过头看着陌生的金发男人。  
“我听到你喊他的名字了。他叫托马斯是吗？”男人的语气嚣张而淡漠。  
“我不喜欢这个姿势，简直像畜牲的交配一样。”他揉了两把哈利高高翘起的臀部，用一种嫌恶的语气说到。“如果你不想做，我们可以聊聊天。晚上的时间可真难熬。”  
哈利迅速地翻了个身收回身子，双腿蜷缩起来抱在胸前，有些尴尬地看着眼前的男人，低声地说着对不起。  
“没什么好道歉的。”男人起身，从纸盒子里抽出来一支烟，浑身赤条条的，站在房间昏黄的灯光下，有一搭没一搭地抽着。  
哈利摸向床头戴起了眼镜，端详着眼前的人。

其实不像的。眼前男人淡灰色的瞳孔和苍白的肌肤，还有锋利的下颌线，除了那一头金发和身高，没有什么是和托马斯相像的。最特别的，是他那在做爱前都听上去倦怠不已的声音，还有似乎疏离一切的厌世感。如果不是这人正硬挺挺地跪在他面前，他绝对会以为这是个性冷淡。  
“要不要来一支。”根本不像是询问，像是胁迫。  
哈利伸手想要接过男人盒里的烟，男人却把盒子扔到床头柜上，把嘴里的那支直接取出来给他。  
“就剩两支了。我还要抽。”  
这他妈什么人啊。哈利在心里懊恼地骂着。“我不抽了，你抽吧。”  
男人满不在乎地继续抽。  
哈利在心里暗暗地骂着自己。明明是想找个替身好好放浪一下，麻痹一下知道自己喜欢的男人跟一个女人跑路了的心情，现在看来眼前这人恐怕就是传说中弯男中的直神——别妄想从他这里得到什么安慰。

他自怜自哀的心情被摧毁了，莫名其妙地觉得自己的一往情深被人轻薄了。于是他抱紧了双腿，目光四处游移。他觉得很窘迫。原本在眼眶里打转的泪水都无影无踪了。这不行，他必须得硬气起来。他不想让陌生人肆意窥探他的生涩和脆弱。

金发男人抽完了烟，向他靠近，用一种有些低哑的声音问“做不做”。  
似乎已经没什么必要了。  
但是哈利觉得那样就好像没有实现自己的目的。他想要做一件事，抱着一往无前的孤勇，不顾一切地也要做到。他永远不愿辜负的是自己的情感。那份情感不属于任何人，只属于他自己。那是他对于自己的爱、自己的恨所怀抱的一种自我审视。  
“为什么不做？”哈利听到自己的声音里带上了一丝挑衅。  
金发男人笑了，拽着他的脚腕猛地将人抻开，让哈利的双腿环绕着他的腰侧，而哈利则毫不示弱地用手撑起上半身使自己不用完全处于被压制的状态。两个人的距离迅速拉近，哈利甚至可以看到男人脸上细微的胡茬和毛孔，而金发男人也看到了哈利长得几乎要翻出眉框的睫毛和下巴上的几粒青春痘。  
金发男人眯起眼，用手去摘哈利的眼镜。哈利按下他的手：“别，让我看着你，看清你。”  
“你不是他。我会永远记住。”  
“幼稚的把戏。无聊的固执。”男人在一次拉起他的腿，让哈利重心不稳而倒在床上。然后俯身便咬上哈利的锁骨，狠狠地，有一种气势汹汹的掠夺风格。哈利闷哼了两声，忍住了痛感。  
男人的唇舌一路向下，在哈利乳头的地方停下。吮吸和啃咬的力度加大，让哈利情难自禁地喘了一声。没有人这样做过。他在自慰的时候也没有触碰过那一点——他没有想过这样会带给他多大的快感。  
“你——ooooohhhhh，你跟所有人都这么粗暴吗？”哈利在他用牙齿叼起乳头的时候问道。也许只是为了掩饰自己即将破口而出的呻吟。  
“你又没有给我钱。我想按照自己喜欢的方式来。而且你也挺爽的不是吗？”  
哈利无法反驳。缺少性爱经验的他只能把这理解为是增加快感的一种方式。

“你是个处。”  
金发男人坏笑着，用手指在他的后穴里进进出出。  
“那又怎样？便宜都让你占尽了!”  
“我只是觉得好玩。一个处子，在头脑清醒的情况下到酒吧里驾轻就熟地找男人做。”男人咽了口吐沫，“这可不多见。”  
“好啦好啦知道啦，你废话真多。不就是打个炮，你还想怎样？你要像我姨妈一样教训我吗？还是像我姨夫一样把我赶出去？”  
“姨妈姨夫？”金发男人很明显留意到了这个细节。  
哈利不再说话了。

插入之后哈利的头脑就不能像之前那样清楚了。相当一部分的神经用于感知身下冲撞，痛感和快感的交织让他的脑细胞麻痹。而男人因为面对面的姿势能够顺利地跟他接吻，把他的抱怨和呻吟都堵回去，塞回去，用舌头把他的欲火和狼狈的样子勾出来，让他全身心沉浸于这一场欢爱之中，无暇顾及那些布满整个天地的琐碎和纠结。

后半夜。

哈利筋疲力竭地趴在床上，晕晕乎乎地半梦半醒，梦里还一边叫着爽一边骂着脏话喊疼。金发男人有些后悔，应该告诉男孩他的名字的，这样说不定他就能在男孩的梦话里听到一声声缠绵的德拉科，萦绕着水汽的德拉科，带着些怒气呵斥的德拉科……

“德拉科·马尔福。”他在男孩的耳边轻轻地说。  
“马尔福，马尔福……”好吧，跟自己想象中的不太一样。但好歹真的叫他了。这个男孩叫什么名字？  
他想到了男孩的背包。道德感是绑不住他的。他满不在乎地起身去扒拉男孩的背包。一本破旧的诗集掉了出来。诗集里面夹着一张借书卡，借书卡上一串小小的字母：Harry Potter.  
哈利。有趣的名字。不断的烦扰和袭击。就像这个男孩一出现在自己的世界里就开始的那样。这个黑发碧眼的男孩。  
背着双肩包走近他，小心翼翼地试探着喊出一个名字，等他回过头去的时候迅速压下眼底的失望，用满不在乎的、自以为漫不经心的语气跟他搭讪。一遍一遍，如同围在监狱里的高墙上凿了一个洞，然后一个接着一个，黑压压的气氛被透射进来的阳光驱散，而他坐在监狱的角落里，苍白的脸上映照出了点点光斑。  
男孩身上有一种独特的气质。不是那种莽撞青少年的勇猛的无知，而是带着早熟的生涩。男人从他的眼中看到了疯狂的甚至暴躁的固执，却也留意到了与固执捆绑着的极端敏感的神经。男孩自己意识不到那双碧绿的眼睛在望向别人的时候可以透露出多少讯息。他不知道在肆无忌惮窥探着别人的时候自己也在被别人审视。他的灵气，他的欲望，他的脾性……这个男孩是件艺术品，而德拉科马尔福是一个艺术家——没有任何作品，不愿以任何流派标榜自己的艺术家。  
可是他遇见了男孩。一个脆生生如同青苹果一般的男孩。  
他突然不想再沉浸于那种虚无，那种让平庸的生活，寡味的日子从自己身边匆匆溜过的虚无，因为他遇见了他想要珍藏和保留的东西。他之前不愿意去创作是因为值得他珍视的东西太少了。他挑剔，却引以为豪。可是男孩一出现他就明白，有些东西值得他那样做的。  
是美吗？不，除了男孩稚嫩的脸庞算是秀气之外，瘦得硌人的身材属实乏善可陈。是男孩身上同样具备的艺术气息吗？也不，德拉科马尔福从来不认为同好之间有什么必然的吸引力。是男孩的某些特别之处吗？也许是吧，但是他无法说明那穿着松松垮垮的纯棉格子衬衫、背着中规中矩的双肩包的男孩究竟有什么特别之处如此吸引他。

或许他需要过段日子搞明白了。

无论如何，他会留住他的。  
哈利·波特。

Chapter2  
傍晚。  
德拉科马尔福靠在狭窄的公寓的阳台上，抽着盒子里最后一支烟。  
他一条腿搭在窗户外面，朝着对面巷子里站街的几个年轻漂亮的男人吹口哨。他们在等生意，而他——一个看上去除了衣品和长相还可以之外一无所有的，住在单身公寓里的穷酸画家，显然不是他们中意的目标。没有什么人回应他。  
烟把他眼前的景象模糊了。霓虹弥漫的街道被涂抹成一个个硕大的色块，抽象晦涩得如同一首来不及写完的情诗。  
德拉科马尔福在等待一个身影。  
上次打完炮之后马尔福往哈利背包里塞了一张写着自己住址的纸条。  
不，他可不是因为和哈利的性体验有多么舒适还想要再来一次。如果他想要这个，他只需要少买几条烟，拿着省下的钱去对面的酒吧里买欢就可以。里面随便哪个都比哈利更懂得如何取悦男人。与处子的性爱除了让他体验了一把帮别人开苞的精神高潮之外，没有带给他任何更加畅快的感受。  
他只是期待着。尽管他明白作为一个替身被寻上之后对方还会回头的几率微乎其微。况且他意识到了他的举动可能令哈利不快。  
可是他还是在等。  
他等了半个月。  
然后他想起来那张借书卡。借书卡上有哈利学校的名称。哦，还有专业。  
叫什么写作专业来着。  
他要去找哈利。  
第二天一大早他站在那所大学的门口就像一个前来讨债的债主一样，懒洋洋的咄咄逼人叫人反感。  
“你们学校那个什么创意写作专业有个叫哈利波特的是吧？”逢人便问。  
来者都摇头，不少人摇完头还要白他一眼再走。有几个外向些的女生似乎对他有些中意，陪他多聊了几句，想套个手机号码。但总归要么骂骂咧咧要么伤心赌气地离开。

直到他看见了一个红头发长着雀斑的家伙。

“是。我哥们儿。你找他有事？”  
“嗯。”马尔福神态严肃。“有事。我需要当面跟他说。”  
红头发上下打量了他一下，似乎考虑了很久才开口：“不好意思，你是他什么人？”  
“我是他炮友。”  
红头发的单肩包从肩膀滑到了胳膊肘。

罗恩——红头发的家伙，最大的毛病是替别人尴尬。现在他坐在寝室逼仄角落里的椅子上，看着金发的男人毫不客气地瘫坐在他的床上跟哈利对峙，尴尬得仿佛要用脚趾把地板挠烂。  
“怎么找来的。”哈利淡淡地问。  
“你的借书卡。”  
“可以。跟你开房的时候还真不知道你有乱翻别人东西的癖好。下次可得注意点。”  
“下次？”言而不露的期待。  
“你说的，炮友嘛。都炮友了总不能只打一次吧。”  
“我默认你是在夸我活好？”  
“反正也没有对比过。”哈利眼神游离着。  
“……你可以去我的公寓找我。”  
哈利嘴唇动了动，终于没有说话。

晚饭时间。  
罗恩和哈利面对面坐着。罗恩不时抬起头看看哈利，对上目光之后又迅速低下头。三番五次的欲言又止之后他终于小心翼翼地试探着：“你们……什么时候开始的？”  
“托马斯去美国那天晚上。”哈利头也不抬，寡言得反常。  
罗恩拨弄着盘子里的鸡腿，第一次感觉吃什么都味同嚼蜡，第一次感觉没有任何办法能让哈利转移注意力，意识到作为一个怪胎的朋友不仅是一件很酷的事更是一件很累的事。

抖机灵的话一句也说不出。

他知道托马斯对于哈利意味着什么。那个人走近他点亮他，赐予他灵感，让他燃烧让他绽放，然后在烟火落尽之后干净利落地转身离开，走的时候还要拍一拍身上的火药渣，好像怕被弄脏了似的。哈利有些偏执的性格和满脑子不入流的想法让很多人望而却步，那人却潇洒自如地在他身边走来走去，甚至能跟他勾肩搭背。他们曾经的关系亲密得让罗恩这个发小都觉得酸。

哈利为他写过诗。匿名发表在校刊上。他看着哈利在电脑前思索了很久很久，删了又写写了又删，敲完最后一个字母的时候整个人仿佛产后抑郁了一般，靠在椅子背上，抽着一支卷烟，双眼迷离。

那首诗在全校疯了一般流传。

校园各个角落里恋爱的男女都开始用那里面的句子作告白。

罗恩在路过那些深情款款对视着的情侣时心里总是犯恶心。他替哈利恶心。他们就那样矫揉造作地挪用着别人用血凝成的句子，表白着等他们找到下一个就可迅速而轻易抛弃的感情。没有人想去理解诗，他们只是想用别人的诗去慷慨自己的生活。

他看到过托马斯对那首诗的流传作嘲讽时哈利嘴角抽搐的狰狞笑容。他不理解那份爱的含义，但是他懂得那份爱的重量。

他没想到那份爱会这样收场。

也许对哈利来说迅速开始一段以肉体为主导的关系并不是一件坏事，在灵魂被割出一个巨大的口子之后。

“我今天晚上不回宿舍了。”

罗恩睁大了眼睛。

“你知道粉蛤蟆她——”

“我有办法的。”

伦敦的夜风对单薄的人并不友好。

哈利到马尔福公寓楼下的时候看到那个金发混蛋就靠在墙上，一副我就知道的样子。

没有什么特别的装饰。卧室里只有一张勉勉强强躺得下两人的单人床，军绿色的素面床单和银绿相间的窗帘，一间朴素到帘子都是标准的医疗配色的浴室，还有一些淡淡的油画颜料的气味。哈利懒得留意更多。对他而言这不过是他暂时的歇脚地。  
他拿出了一整盒香烟，眼瞅着马尔福把门关上。  
“要抽吗？”  
马尔福有些狐疑地看了看他，把烟接过去，闻了两下，试了试，没点着。  
“我不加大麻。”哈利吐了一口烟气，有点无奈地说。  
马尔福把烟噙到嘴里：“加不加无所谓。也许你加了更好。”  
哈利皱了皱眉头。  
马尔福想逗逗他。  
“为什么来了？”  
“因为跟你做爱很爽。”倒是爽快。马尔福原以为他会用委婉一些的借口。  
“破处不疼吗？”  
“疼也爽。”  
“不因为我像那个人？”  
“你们不像。”床头灯让哈利的脸逆着光，马尔福看不清他的表情。

“我去洗澡。别介意我用了你的浴室。是你想让我来的。”哈利说。  
“一起吧。或许我就没那么介意了。”  
“随便你。”

然后他们在浴室里打了一炮。

哈利双手撑在浴缸边沿，手臂突然间的软弱让他的锁骨磕在了坚硬的浴缸壁上。他咬牙切齿地问身后的人：“你不是讨厌后入式吗？”  
“第一次我想好好看看你。”  
“你现在就像头发情的畜牲。”  
“那你就是被畜牲上了的母狗。”  
“闭嘴吧马尔福。”

活动量大的总是马尔福，但最后精疲力竭的只有哈利。  
“我他妈的简直想杀了你。”哈利哑着嗓子说。浴缸坚硬的壁沿将他浑身硌得生疼，即使被被子包裹着也难以缓解疼痛。  
“好。杀了我然后找别人去做是不是？”马尔福轻轻地给哈利按着背让他放松。  
哈利紧紧地闭着眼睛。  
马尔福按了一会儿，哈利的气息慢慢放松了。似乎有小小的鼾声升起。  
于是他起身去做另外一些事。

“以后我晚上能不能都来你这儿。”  
马尔福颤了颤。  
“……”

“我觉得你需要一些性以外的东西。”马尔福说。  
“不用你操心。你拒绝我也不会觉得有什么。别自作多情。”  
……  
“希望你能履行自己的承诺，波特。”

Chapter3  
哈利醒来的时候太阳还没出，路灯在晨雾里弥漫。  
马尔福不在房间里。  
摸到床头柜的眼镜，抬头习惯性地找日历，没有看到。哈利才想起来他没有住在寝室。  
他抓了件衬衫穿在身上。小心翼翼地推开门，想看看马尔福在搞什么鬼。  
屋子里静极了。  
静到让人的各种感官都无限放大才能感受到屋子这个密闭空间的存在。

哈利听到了笔尖在纸上摩擦的声音。  
是从书房里传出来的。  
书房的门很紧，哈利猛推一下才打开。  
满地的废纸。画板。橡皮屑和炭笔。柜子里落灰的油画颜料。  
马尔福迅速站起来挡在画板前，手指攥紧了炭笔，显得异常的手足无措，喉咙上下滚动似乎要说些什么。

哈利有些玩味地笑了。  
“画什么呢这么见不得人？”  
“不是……你，你怎么醒这么早？”  
“习惯了。不想在噩梦里呆太久。”哈利侧了个身子探出头，迅速瞥了一眼那画。  
“你做噩梦……”马尔福刚要开口。  
“也没什么嘛，我以为是什么劲爆的东西。画的是你前男友？长得蛮不错。”  
马尔福愣在原地。  
我画得这么糟糕吗？我不就少画了一条疤？  
“好像跟我还有点像……话说你是不是也在找替身？”哈利有点恶意地笑着。

空气仿佛凝固了。哈利一副逼讯的架势，马尔福白费力气地继续遮挡那幅画。

马尔福看了哈利一眼，对上那双圆镜框里的绿眼睛就立刻移开。

“我画的就是你。”马尔福小声地、一字一顿地说。

轮到哈利愣了。

“我可没有这么好看。”哈利小声说。

“是，是。不能总见不到本人就只能用自己的印象添油加醋了。如果你肯给我当模特我画得就像了。”马尔福摸着鼻子说。也许他忘了自己一手的炭迹。

令人尴尬的沉默。

“我要走了，今天有早课。”哈利假模假样地打了个哈欠匆匆转身离开。  
“今天星期日。”马尔福提醒他。  
“也许你可以多睡一会儿。昨天累得不轻。”  
“……”  
哈利在心里骂自己怎么会出现这样低级的错误。

“我要走了。”哈利努力让自己的声音听上去波澜不惊，转身就走。

结果转身就被大一号的拖鞋和卷边的地毯给绊倒了。

“操——”他在心里骂马尔福为什么不好好打理地毯，并且虔诚地祈祷马尔福会装作什么都没有发生。  
但是马尔福还是冲过来了。

“停在那儿！”

马尔福听见了哈利颤抖的、带着哭腔的声音。他夹在门框里，手足无措。

他看见哈利把头埋在地毯里，肩膀上下抽动，细碎的呜咽声从地毯里蹿出来，又闷又哑。

他几乎是机械般地挪过去，慢慢在哈利身边蹲下，伸出一只手想要拍拍哈利。

哈利猛地抬头。

镜片裂了，好在没有碎成玻璃片割伤哈利。马尔福透过那布满裂痕的镜片看到了一双同样布满裂痕的碧瞳。

马尔福伸出的手触电般缩了回去。

“操我。”哈利的声音有种让人无处可逃的压迫和决绝。  
“我他妈让你操我!”哈利揪起马尔福的领子。  
马尔福知道——他早就从那双眼睛里看到过疯狂和固执的因子，只是他计划着循循善诱，一步一步勾出哈利灵魂中最野的一面，他确信那将是激发他创作的无与伦比的灵感。他没有想到这么早，这么早哈利就会在他面前狠狠扯下自己的外皮，逼着他直视自己——太早了，他还没有准备好。

“我……我硬不起来……”这绝对是德拉科马尔福有生以来最丢脸的时刻。

“操你的！”  
哈利拽着马尔福的领子把他揪进卧室，一把推到床上，双腿一跨坐在马尔福身上，开始扒他的裤子。  
马尔福连动都不敢动。  
那根性器就像他的主人一样被吓得软趴趴。  
“你是不是不行？”

“不是，你看你连衣服都没脱……”  
话音没落哈利就开始扯自己的衣服。扣子被崩落好几颗。  
哈利的眼角还在泛红，不知是在抽泣还是在轻喘，鼻子一动一动的。马尔福闭着眼想象哈利昨晚的姿态，呼吸和湿湿的肌肤的触感。谢天谢地，他的老二总算争气地立了起来。

哈利二话不说就坐了下去。

马尔福看着都觉得菊花一紧。  
猛悍绝伦。马尔福能想到的形容词只有这个。

哈利突然把被子劈头盖脸地蒙了上去。  
“不许看，不许掀被子。”哈利气势汹汹地嚷嚷。

马尔福眼前一黑。  
马尔福听见哈利在哭。  
马尔福听见哈利在大哭。

他只能在黑暗中感受着膨发的欲望在一点点消退，下体被夹紧快速抽插的感受让他很快就射了。他甚至都来不及推开哈利。他内射了。

他感受到哈利终于精疲力尽地倒在了他的胸前。  
马尔福小心翼翼地伸出手环住了哈利，在他赤裸的背脊上抚摸着，感受着男孩背上的骨骼走向和粉刺。

他感受到哈利的胸口紧贴着他的剧烈起伏。

他慢慢地拨开被子，用力地勾着脑袋看着那头乱蓬蓬的黑发，然后闭眼在男孩的发旋处落下一个吻。

然后他感到大腿处有些温热的液体流下。不，精液不是这种粘稠度，那是——血。

马尔福赶紧用手抹了一把，暗红的液体让他一下子慌了神，他托起哈利让他侧躺下，然后疯了一样翻箱倒柜地找药。

酒精，碘伏，罗霉素软膏……我他妈的怎么知道该用哪个？马尔福只恨自己没有一点医疗专业知识的储备。

他在屋里转了几圈之后，犹犹豫豫地拿起了手机。

“病人家属过来签下字。”  
马尔福拿着那张单子，在“关系”一栏咬着笔头疼。最后他填下了“男友”。

“小情侣，节制点。”  
护士拿着单子端详了半天，给了马尔福一个意味深长的微笑。  
马尔福走进病房看见一个恼羞成怒的哈利。

“我没办法，是你自己要强上的。”马尔福本来想好声好气地跟哈利聊聊，但哈利那一副要杀了他的样子让他只能吐出这样一句。

“你他妈打个屁的999！你就应该把我扔在那儿，自己出去，让我流血发烧然后死掉!”

“不行。你死在我家里我跟你的红毛朋友解释不清。”  
哈利别过脸去，不再看马尔福。  
“摆正你的地位。我们只是炮友。”  
“我刚刚在单子上可不是这么写的。”  
“够了。”哈利声音梗塞。  
马尔福起身离开。  
两分钟之后他又回来。  
“还你的烟。”一声脆响。  
可算两清了。  
哈利闭上眼睛。

病房微弱的灯光下一个小小的钥匙压在了一支万宝路下面。  
TBC

Chapter4  
哈利强忍着痛去办理出院手续的时候，两个个年老的护士怜爱地看着他。  
“早啊，费格太太，庞弗雷夫人。”哈利勉强挤出一个笑容。  
“你光顾这里未免太频繁了，孩子。”庞弗雷夫人说。  
“这次伤得怎么这么重？”费格太太拿着哈利的检查报告说。  
“唉，知道你们年轻人精力旺盛。但是这种事情上总要多注意些，哈利。另外一定要嘱咐你男朋友不戴套和内射都是很危险的，他应该负起责任——”也许因为作为长辈，庞弗雷夫人说这些话的时候并没有感到有什么不恰当。  
“他不是我男朋友。”哈利面红耳赤地小声反驳。  
“哦——天呐，那你们——天，简直禽兽不如。哈利，如果是他强迫你的，你一定要告诉我们，我们会帮助你——”费格太太惊呼。  
“事实上，是我强迫他的。”哈利一边签字一边头也不抬地说。  
庞弗雷夫人和费格太太仿佛耳膜遭遇地震。

“事情就是这样。”哈利咬着咖啡杯的边缘说。  
罗恩和赫敏面面相觑地坐在他的对面。

“所以，”罗恩艰难地开口，“你是要告诉我们，你，逼着那个金毛，给你自己搞出血了？”

“你们怎么都喜欢这样称呼。”哈利想到马尔福称罗恩为红毛。  
罗恩张了张嘴，似乎要爆出一大段话，但最后把头转向了赫敏：“敏，你说。”

“哈利，你到底在逃避些什么？”

一针见血。

“我逃避？我可没逃避，是他打了退堂鼓。”哈利有些心虚。  
“正面回答我的问题。”  
哈利想，赫敏果然是在辩论队待久了。稳准狠地抓住问题要害，再分析对手心理进行降维打击。  
哈利深吸一口气，如果托马斯走后有什么人能让他放心倾诉的话，恐怕只有罗恩和赫敏了。  
“我不想我们之间产生那种莫名其妙的关系，呃，就是，那种荒唐的感情。”哈利低声说。

“我看到他的画室地上有很多废纸，那时候我在想，也许他就是一个虚荣的变态，把他的炮友用绘画的方式记录下来，等他们离去之后就把画团成一团扔在角落里吃灰。这能让他产生满足感，满足于那些数不清的床伴带给他的欢愉、对他魅力或者技巧的肯定。”

哈利顿了顿。

“我不想成为他画室里的一张废纸。就像一只用过即丢的避孕套。”

“这太可笑了，你甚至都没有展开一张去看看，不是吗？要我说，你为什么不去想着那些都是他的练习，他练习了好多张，只为了把你画得更完美？”赫敏说。

“另外，你告诉我，如果你真的对他没有任何感觉，为什么他来找你的时候你几乎是想都不想就过去了？为什么你没有表现出恼怒或者羞耻？如果你想撇干净，你在那个时候就应该跟他一刀两断。”

“第一，我在包里发现了他的字条，我知道他是想让我去找他。他确实能让我爽。而且他第一次的表现让我放心，我觉得我们不可能产生任何火花。第二，我需要在晚上另外找一个去处，我邻铺以前是托马斯，我不想每天晚上一醒来就看到那个该死的空荡荡的床板——饶了我吧，我的噩梦内容已经够丰富了。第三，我就是想跟乌姆里奇对着干——她不让做什么我就非要做什么。晚上封校？老子以前还跟托马斯晚上偷船渡海呢……”

“不错。逻辑非常清晰。显然是提早为这一切准备好了答案。”

“是你没有发现。我的逻辑和口才一直不错。”哈利反驳。

“接下来，他对你说你需要除了性以外的关系——首先，你留意到了这句话，并且向我们着重转述了。其次，你说他第二次差点萎掉，恕我直言，如果他只是想跟你有单纯的肉体关系，你这一条可过不了关——不能让他随时随地硬起来。另外，你说他把你画得好看得不像你，你难道不想想那是因为在他心中你就是那么完美吗？最后——我快气死了，哈利，你真的好迟钝——他一个住单身公寓的无业游民（哈利的说法），在被你逼着把你弄伤了之后给你打999还给你垫医药费，走之前还给你留了钥匙，这还不能说明问题吗？”

赫敏叹了口气。“我不觉得这种感情是荒唐的。”

“好家伙，你给人做心理辅导都整得跟写论文似的。”罗恩惊呼。

“可也不足以证明这种感情是值得投入的。”哈利说。

“哈利，我真的不想提醒你，但是你必须要注意到，在你的借口中托马斯出现了多少次。”赫敏直勾勾地盯着哈利。

“他不该成为你追求自己人生的障碍。就像他从来没有把你当成障碍一样。”

“我不知道你到底在捍卫些什么。一份持续多年而终于无果的爱情？捍卫你的那份至死不渝的精神上的忠贞？”

“我知道去想这些很痛苦。但是哈利，他并不值得你为他那样做。最起码不会比那个马尔福更值得。乌姆里奇一上台他就匆匆忙忙地离开，仗着他的家长已经在美国帮他物色好了新的学校——他有想到过他组织起来的那些人吗？那些以前在邓布利多的包容下，一起为学术自由和特殊群体平权而呐喊的那些人。他是一个领导者，一个核心人物。他的离去让你们溃不成军，而他也只是担不起那个责任，缺乏和乌姆里奇抗争的勇气。你该不会真的以为他足够痴情到去美国找他失散多年的旧情人吧？他只是想逃避，因为他知道他面对不了。为此他不惜抛下你们，抛下这些帮他实现他的梦想的人——”

哈利咬着嘴唇，搅动着咖啡杯里的残渣。

罗恩轻轻地扯了扯赫敏的袖子，低声说“够了，够了”。

哈利从兜里摸出一支烟，是马尔福还给他的。

“不管怎样，抽完这支烟我们就两清了。”  
“你到底有没有在听我说话!”赫敏生气了。

哈利颤抖着点燃那支万宝路。

烟烧了大概不到一分钟就熄灭了。

“操，什么冒牌货——”

“等一下。”赫敏突然警觉。一把夺过哈利手里的烟。

只有烟头处是真的烟草。烟草后面隔着一块小小的金属，抽出滤嘴，一张小小的卷起的字条掉了出来。

赫敏展开。

“Be my lover,please.”花体英文。

赫敏笑了，把展开的纸条铺在桌子上。纸条因为长期的卷折变得皱皱巴巴，但上面的字迹依然清晰可见。

赫敏看了一眼手表。

“时间到了。我要去找麦格教授讨论修改我的论文了。”

赫敏抓起包就要走。

出门前她回头看向哈利和罗恩。

“哈利，也许马尔福值得。”

哈利默然。

“我不确定。但是我有直觉。”

“罗恩，盯着他上药。”  
TBC

Chapter5  
一周过去了。  
又是傍晚。  
马尔福又开始靠在公寓的阳台上惆怅了。  
对面街巷里一个紧身衣紧身裤的漂亮男人朝他抛媚眼吹口哨，用手比划了一个暗示性的姿势。

“我他妈的谢谢你看上我！但是我这个月没钱。”马尔福朝着大街肆无忌惮地大喊大叫。  
那个男人羞恼地转过身进了酒吧。

马尔福也把身子挪回室内，啪的一下把窗户关上。  
转身，把自己反锁在画室里，把那些团成废纸的草稿都给展开。哈利睡着的时候双睫下垂的样子，哈利皱着眉头的样子，哈利仰起脖颈双眼迷蒙的样子，哈利歪着脑袋瞪人的样子……

还有依然在画板上，哈利走后他没加过一笔的，哈利面对他的时候最常见的一脸淡漠的样子。  
每一张都潦草得不像话，每一张都让马尔福反反复复修改了上百遍。

那个男孩到底有什么特别的呢？

马尔福懊恼得想把那些画都给撕掉。可是他不舍得，哈利给他的所有东西他都保存得那么好，他的烟灰缸已经一周没有清理了，因为他知道其中有一个烟蒂是哈利给他的那根。

在画哈利之前马尔福有毁画的习惯。

小的时候被美术老师夸赞过很有天赋，父母画了大价钱培养他。他们给他请伦敦最好的美术老师，在世界各地飞来飞去，逮着机会就让他去看展览，莫奈梵高毕加索达利……

“我不喜欢这个。画得这么丑怎么还能拿出来展览？”德拉科马尔福还记得他十岁的时候在毕加索的展览上，不知天高地厚地指着《格尔尼卡》这样说。  
他只记得当时卢修斯和纳西莎脸都黑了。卢修斯忙着向同行者道歉，说什么孩子小没什么鉴赏力之类的话。说完恶狠狠地瞪着自己。

“就是不好看嘛！整幅画乱糟糟的，我看不出来到底有个什么意思——”

马尔福当时不明白那天为什么卢修斯那样严厉地训斥了他。他只是说出自己的感受。他长大了些后明白了那幅画的含义，但是他只能表示对作画者的尊敬，可是依然无法从画面本身获得任何有关“美”的愉悦。

马尔福后来好像明白了。

在那个艺术鉴赏力被视为阶级等高线的语境里，他使他父母身份的合规性受到了质疑——一个中产阶级家庭出身的孩子，竟然无法欣赏毕加索这样的名家的作品。

他模模糊糊地记起他说出那样的话时，父母的同行者脸上那种不可思议的、充满怜悯的神情，就好像他错过了什么世界奇迹一般。

他记得从那次之后他就对美术课丧失了大部分兴趣。他不再强迫自己去理解每一幅画，了解每一位画家，记住艺术发展各个阶段的历史……那对于他而言成了彻底的负担。他只想画画，画那些他认为是很美的东西。

马尔福画过枯死的睡莲，咬了一口的青苹果，破碎的啤酒瓶，断弦的吉他，还有他很喜欢的一个小玩具——金色的、一只翅膀已经断掉的“飞贼”，画那些带有残破感的事物。每当有人对他说“这幅画很有莫奈或者梵高的风格”时，他就把那幅画毁掉，用刀子划烂或者扔到壁炉里。

他不愿意被定义。

他不愿意把他对美的向往和追求，变成一种炫耀地位、显示身份的工具。或者说，他讨厌被内定了的审美方式。

他在美术学院里认识的那些人却乐此不疲地交流自己又看了谁的展览、与哪位艺术家见了面握了手、家里又拍下了哪幅世界名作。

后来他辍学了。

卢修斯切断了他的生活来源。纳西莎每月悄悄地给他卡上打钱。那些钱只够支撑他的基本日常生活，他又很乐意拿用来买早餐的钱去买欢或者买烟。月底有结余就买些颜料画纸和铅笔，最后几顿要饿肚子就找愿意买他的人提供上门服务。

是个废物般的纨绔子弟。大家都说。

可他凭什么认为哈利不会那样看他呢？

他凭什么呢？他凭什么一厢情愿地以为哈利是个像他一样的只愿意听从自己内心的人呢？他有什么立场去向哈利提出“Be my lover”的要求呢？

他越想越懊恼。哈利有发现那支烟的玄机吗？哈利明白那个钥匙的含义吗？或者哈利都明白都知道了，他会为此感到开心还是愤怒呢？

德拉科·马尔福，一个莫得感情的毁画机器，一个万花丛中过片叶不沾身的性爱高手，一个用疏离来明哲保身的独居动物，为哈利·波特留下了画，软下老二，动了真心。

马尔福走到画板旁边，一言不发地坐下，换上一张崭新的素描纸开始宣泄。

他不知道自己画了多久。等他站起来的时候街外的路灯都要灭掉了。

画上黑白的哈利眼角发红，一双破碎的绿眼睛似乎要转动，面部肌肉因为咬紧了牙关而变形，额心一道细细的闪电型疤痕因为紧蹙的眉头显得狰狞。

马尔福觉得这是他最满意的一幅画。  
因为这是哈利最赤裸也最真实的样子。  
也是最令他心折的残破的美丽。

可他没有勇气再去找他。

他不知道男孩的过去，只知道那些过去造成了怎样的结果。他能从哈利每一个短促的、坚定的句子里准确判断出他的情绪，却不能透过这些了解男孩不为人知的隐秘。

男孩对于他而言就像是从艺术作品中走出来的人。

可他却隔着厚重的颜料想要触摸那本就不属于他的世界的灵魂。

就像凡人向神灵伸出渴望救赎的双手。

而他甚至都不能算是一个合格的凡人。

马尔福躺在床上抽烟，一支接着一支。烟灰掉在床单上把床单烧了几个小洞。烟抽完后他百无聊赖，回忆着浴室或者酒店里的哈利自慰。

可是一旦他的思绪触及到红眼睛的哈利和哈利的哭声他就会萎。他不想做，他只想抱着他拍拍他跟他说说话。可是哈利逼着他进入自己弄伤自己，似乎这样就能抵杀那些破土而出势不可挡的情绪。

马尔福哭了。

眼泪顺着颧骨滑进他的耳朵和头发。他不知道哈利为什么哭。但是此时此刻他确信自己跟当时的哈利有类似的动机。

他只想去贯穿别人，拉着别人跟他一同沉沦于欲望。

他打了个电话就出门了。

马尔福难得过了一次正常人类的作息。早出晚归，迎着晚高峰回家。

在楼下他看到公寓里的灯亮了下又瞬间熄灭。

“妈的，有没有职业道德？穷成这样还偷？”马尔福骂骂咧咧，飞速跑上楼梯。

顺便把钥匙串攥在手里，钥匙尖朝外。如果那贼敢扑上来老子就戳瞎他的眼。

马尔福蹑手蹑脚地贴近门框，转钥匙推门进入大喊一声谁在那里，一气呵成。

灯亮了。

“我来履行我的承诺。”  
TBC

Chapter6  
马尔福不是没有在脑海中预演过这一幕。

他想象过他会冲上去跟哈利接吻，吻到两人都喘不过来气。想象过他们迅速而激烈地干了一炮。想象过他们会抱在一起撕心裂肺地痛哭然后交心，就像肥皂剧里那样又庸俗又激烈的画面。他在脑补这些的时候想象力完全脱离了一个艺术家应有的水平。他只希望从此之后哈利能和他像影视剧里那样，“幸福地生活在了一起”。

现实毕竟跟想象是两码事。

他只是尴尬地把钥匙收了起来，然后说坐。  
他真的害怕自己多说一句哈利就要走。

哈利说我不就坐在你沙发上。

马尔福脑子短路的时候真的跟哈利一样蠢。

“怎么了？不装冷淡了？不嘴硬了？不死皮赖脸了？”哈利声音懒懒的。

“我以为你不会来了。”马尔福迅速地说。

“我从不食言。”

“那个……还疼不疼……”

“疼是疼。但是不影响打炮。”哈利摆摆手。“没那么娇气。”

马尔福就这样站在原地一句话也说不出来。  
哈利斜着眼睛看着他，觉得他跟自己刚见的时候太不一样了。

“你换眼镜了，还是这个款式。你很喜欢复古时尚吗？”马尔福终于试图转移话题。

哈利摘下自己的圆框眼镜看了看。  
“我戴这种戴了十几年。我怕换了别人认不出我。”  
你烧成灰我也认得你。一定是最能满天洒的那种灰，说不定骨灰还泛着金红相间的颜色。马尔福腹诽。

“做不做。”  
马尔福不知道怎么回答。他想做，但他刚跟别人在外边做完。

哈利向他走来。几乎是背后燃烧着火焰一般走来。

哈利的手指从他的笔尖绕过，慢慢地滑向脸颊，勾勒着下颌骨的线条，狠狠地点在脖颈的侧面。

“看来是跟别人做过了。”他居然听不出哈利声音里的情绪。

“既然这样。”哈利顿了顿。老天，他总是知道怎样卡在马尔福的恐惧点上。

“那我就只好去做别人的lover了。”

他看到了。他看到了。他知道了。

马尔福这回真的失控了。

他突然紧紧地抱住哈利，力气大得仿佛要把哈利揉进自己的骨骼。他没有感受到哈利的挣扎，但是他还是无法自制地越抱越紧。他感到自己的颤抖，感到自己的眼睛和鼻子都在发酸发热。他一句话也说不出口。他再也无法装出那副无所谓的姿态了。他只想好好地抱住眼前这个男孩。也许一句话都不必多说，只要感受他在自己怀里的时刻。

“我立刻就被你勒死在这儿。”哈利说。但是他没有推开。

他没有推开。

马尔福轻轻放开手。他的头依然搭在哈利的肩上，他不想哈利一转眼就看到一张为了憋泪而完全失去表情控制的脸。

哈利有点满足。他也看到了马尔福脆弱的时刻是个什么鬼样子。他们扯平。

哈利开始伸手去解马尔福的腰带。两个人连抱带拖地进了卧室。

昏黄的灯光让画面显得不是淫秽而是唯美。马尔福淡金色的头发长长了些，发丝垂下来可以扫过哈利的身体。接吻的时候哈利的双颊被金色的柔软发丝包裹，眼前只有爱人紧闭的浅灰色双眸。

这是他们第一次由接吻开始的性爱。

马尔福的唇舌从来没有像这次一般轻柔。舌头轻轻地覆上哈利的乳尖，宛如舔舐一朵婚礼蛋糕上的奶油。

最终他们没有进行插入。马尔福只是帮爱人用手解决了一下需求。

“你是不是又萎了？”哈利问。  
“怕把别人身上的东西传染给你。”马尔福把脸贴在哈利的胸口，用手指拨弄着哈利的左乳尖。

“你好像很偏爱这样。”哈利说。

“这是离心脏最近的性器官。”  
“也许你应该被科普一下，乳腺和心血管并不连通。”  
“我讨厌这个。用科学解构艺术。”  
“你管这个叫艺术？”哈利笑了。  
“美好的性爱，”马尔福说，“尤其是跟你的性爱。”

“是一种无与伦比的艺术。”

哈利沉默了。

“也许你说得对，我需要一些除了性以外的东西。”

“或者你有什么想问的。”哈利朝马尔福眨眨眼。  
“很多很多。你的过去，你的热情，你的忠诚。”  
“我需要等价交换。”  
“别把恋爱搞得像生意似的。”

“……我需要了解你。”  
“乐意奉陪。”

哈利用脚挑起床脚的裤子摸出一支烟，点燃抽上。

“这样说起过去比较有感觉。”  
“幼稚不幼稚。”马尔福说。  
“我想我已经足够成熟了。请允许我在这些事上幼稚些吧。”

“我爸我妈都是缉毒警。”  
哈利顿了顿，弹了两下烟灰。  
“他们死了。在我一岁的时候。”  
“我被送到我姨妈家的时候他们除了惊恐没有什么别的情绪，我猜测。”  
“他们好像很不信任警局的保密工作。我在那里的十三年他们一直提心吊胆，觉得会有仇家找上他们。他们一直刻意与我保持距离，让我住在阁楼的杂货间里。可能是觉得如果有一天真被寻仇了，把我供出去能给他们留条活路。”

“十三岁那年我被我教父接走了。”  
哈利口气中终于带上一丝愉悦，可马尔福却好像从那愉悦中听到了在泥潭里挣扎的绝望。  
“十七岁那年我教父死了。”  
哈利面不改色。  
“跟杀我爸妈的是同一伙人。他的死是跟一个在对方那里无足轻重的小卒同归于尽。”  
……  
“我报了苏格兰警校。但是稀里糊涂地没上成，我到现在也不知道是为什么。我只是按照那套程序走，一个人。因为没有人告诉我还应该怎样做。从来没有。能告诉我的人都走了。”

“最后我在罗恩——你说的那个红毛家里待了很久，莫丽和亚瑟帮了我，和罗恩报了一所学校。”

哈利说这些仿佛在说一个自己从未涉身其中的故事。马尔福发现哈利从来不会刻意流露出脆弱或乞怜的情绪。他允许自己展现给人看的只有暴躁和冷淡。

“后来就跟你遇上了呗。”突兀。突兀得刻意。

“托马斯是怎么一回事儿？”马尔福自认为这个问题比之前的那些要轻得多。  
“没说的别问。”哈利瞪他。  
马尔福讪讪地闭嘴。

“说说你吧，lover.”哈利还是把那个拗口的词说了出来。  
“我没什么好说的。”马尔福挠头。

“我爸妈挺有钱的——你别笑，以前他们让我去学美术，那所学校的人我不喜欢，我就辍学了。我爸很生气，断了我的财路。我妈每个月给我打些钱，够我吃住用。”  
马尔福想了想。  
“没有你那样的……过去。”马尔福似乎想用一个形容词概括，却没有找到那个合适的词。

“我每天也就……四处闲逛，画画图再撕掉或者烧掉，偶尔拍些摄影。剩下的时间多半用来跟人打炮——我是说以前。”

“我不介意这个。你没病就行。看你这怕死的样子也不像是敢不戴套就上的。”哈利说。

马尔福又吃了哑巴气。

“如果有一天我得了AIDS你还会留下来吗？”  
马尔福试探性地问。  
“怎么得的？交叉注射还是滥交？”哈利挑眉。

“哪一种我都不会放过你。”  
TBC

Chapter7  
“真的每晚都来？”  
“哪天被学校保安逮着就来不了了。”哈利叹气。  
“那个粉蛤蟆——我是说，乌姆里奇，一上来就要我们晚上封校。学生运动也都给禁了。校刊现在带有丝毫性暗示的东西都不让发表。”  
“……”  
“晚上甚至会查寝。”哈利深吸一口气。“抓酷儿。”  
“不过周末还好。如果这道再卡死，他们怕也拿不准我们会不会被逼急了眼。”

“操他的。”哈利咬牙切齿。“总有一天我会干翻这一切。”  
马尔福拍着哈利的背。哈利的鼻息渐渐平稳下来。

“我不知道如何去支持你。”马尔福喃喃自语。“但我知道你总是对的。”

深夜的时候马尔福隐隐约约听到哈利呼唤着一个陌生的名字。

西里斯。

第二天早晨马尔福是被哈利折腾醒的。或者说，被因为哈利的挑逗而支楞起来的老二给憋醒的。

他一睁眼就看到浑身赤裸的哈利跪坐在他的两腿之间，用手来回揉着他的性器。旁边还有一块热腾腾的毛巾。

“醒了？”哈利自然得仿佛根本没有注意到自己在做什么。  
马尔福打了个激灵，几乎要劈手夺过自己的老二。  
“给你消了个毒。看你那怂样。”  
哈利松开马尔福的性器，俯下身子吻了吻他的唇，在他耳边轻轻说：“我们去阳台做吧。”

这么野的吗？马尔福不得不承认自己兴奋起来。兴奋到有些忘记了哈利那些模糊而暧昧的梦话。

马尔福翻身把哈利抱住。“你可别后悔。小荡妇。”  
马尔福一把拉开阳台的窗帘，刺眼的阳光照得两人眼睛发痛。可是他是那么快乐，快乐得仿佛是画下了整个秋天的落叶。

“不再多披件衣服？”马尔福从哈利身后环住他，嘴唇轻触着哈利的侧颈和肩膀。  
“用不着。”

街道已经很熙攘了。拿着雨伞匆匆走过的上班族，风尘仆仆的旅人，还有夹着报纸不知去向哪里的老绅士。 秋风扫过每个人，卷着人间的烟火气。

哈利半转着脑袋跟马尔福接吻，马尔福一只手从腋下穿过，抚弄着哈利的胸口和乳尖。另一只手顺着哈利的大腿根摸去。

小小的一阵骚动传来。

哈利俯下身子，双手扶着栏杆。

“我准备好了。”

街巷对面几个酒吧里的人被这户人家的响动吸引。

哈利趴在窗台上，身后插着马尔福的老二，双手紧紧扒着栏杆，骄傲地挺着胸脯晃着脑袋，一边放浪地叫着一边洋洋得意地朝街对面那些人大喊。

“这家的有主了! 以后都别找来了！”

阳光打在哈利光裸的肩颈，映射出妙不可言的轻狂。

底下的那些人交头接耳地笑着。

“现场直播啊！”  
“老德金盆洗吊了！”  
“祝你们性福！”

一浪接着一浪的口哨声。哈利脸红红地笑着。马尔福似乎有点激动又有点不悦地用手去遮挡哈利的胸前和胯下。

“不知廉耻——”  
马尔福突然听到一个颤抖的嘶哑声音。

“不好，快进屋。”马尔福捞起哈利转身就扑进了房间，飞快地拉上了窗帘。

“是隔壁费尔奇老头儿。该死的，总是多管闲事，啰嗦得要死——”马尔福一边继续抽插一边喘着粗气咒骂着。  
哈利听到了楼下那些男孩的叫骂。  
“嘿老头儿，缺不缺德？人家快高潮了瞧不见呐？”  
“自己阳痿见不得别人高潮吧，哈哈哈！”  
啤酒瓶飞落地上摔碎的声音。  
“滚开，你们这些肮脏的杂种，败坏了一整条街的风气——天呐，你们怎么还在这世界上活着？”老头尖利地叫着。

马尔福高潮之后无力地趴倒在哈利身上。

“以前不是体力挺好的吗，怎么打了一炮就累成这样？”哈利调侃他。

“太刺激了。第一次当着这么多人的面。还是跟你。”

哈利挪了挪身子换了一个舒服些的姿势。  
“那个老头……”  
“是个老变态。一大把年纪也没谈过恋爱，整天跟一只叫洛丽丝夫人的猫腻在一起。要我说那只猫就跟他一样叫人恶心，春天的时候自己叫个不停，遇到亲热的情侣就弓起背瞪着人家。”  
“不过没关系，他不敢找过来。上次我搞出太大动静，他不惜下楼又上楼过来砸我的门，结果门一撞开看见一个男人正在给我口交。从那以后他就再也没来过。”马尔福笑笑。

“真他妈以毒攻毒。”哈利也咯咯地笑。

“好了，现在该回答我的问题了，小荡妇。”马尔福手指点着哈利的下巴，盯着他的眼睛。  
“西里斯是谁？”  
马尔福看到哈利眼中的光黯淡了一下。想到哈利之前那句“没说的别问”，心里立刻发起慌，几乎是从哈利身上弹开一般坐起来，“对不起对不起对不起，如果你不想说我不会勉强你……”

“是我的教父。”哈利有些无奈地说。

“我带你去个地方吧。”

格里莫广场12号。

如果不是亲眼见到，马尔福很难想象这个年代还存留着这样一幢供人居住的建筑。从外观看上去就像是中世纪遗存下来的古堡，处处散发着哥特风的诡秘气息。

斑驳的墙皮，攀满了藤蔓的窗户，布满划痕的黑漆大门……

太美了。马尔福从心里赞叹。

“这是我教父的房子。”哈利说。  
哈利拿出钥匙——一个与建筑风格十分般配的复古雕花钥匙，打开了门。  
霉味扑面而来。

“以前我教父还在的时候我们一起住这儿。”

“他并不经常回家。可是跟他在一起的每一分钟我都很开心——那是我迄今为止最快乐的记忆。他是我唯一称得上是亲人的人。”哈利不假思索地说。马尔福跟在他身后一言不发，看着自己的鞋印留在厚厚的灰层上。

“或许也是因为我们都被视为异类。”哈利回头看着马尔福。

“异类”这个词让马尔福脑子里突然生出了一些邪恶的想法——相信我这跟他丰富到吓死人的性经验有关。但是他想到哈利第一次跟他做的时候还是个处。

“是指……什么异类？”马尔福小心翼翼地发问。

“跟他的家族格格不入的异类。他的家族——如果你身边有人混过商界一定听说过的——布莱克家族，”

当然听说过。小时候父母还跟布莱克家的人谈判过呢。

“……他们向来将利益放在至高的位置上。他们根本不愿意去掺和那些有风险的事。但是西里斯，他不喜欢这些东西……他希望能做些对他而言更有意义的事。他去当了缉毒警。”

“他的家族知道这对于产业来说不是什么好事——这样的产业不可能不借助些黑力的。他们很快与他划清了界限。但是这幢房子，呵，没人愿意要的房子，还是留给了他。而他在遗嘱——从他把我接过去那天就立好的遗嘱中，把房子留给了我。”

哈利眼中的情绪很复杂。马尔福看不清。

“他知道我为什么会被赶出去。我在学校里跟一个男孩接吻被我的表哥看见。他告诉了我的姨妈和姨夫。”

“他对我说我是特别的，是被特别挑选出来的，所以跟别人不一样……他说过我们只要不去伤害别人，一切的选择都由我们自己掌握，别人无权干涉。”

“他教了我怎么做人。”哈利低着头。

马尔福似乎想走上前抱住哈利，却只能站在原地默默地听着。

他为自己肮脏的想法感到羞愧。

TBC

Chapter8  
“我们可以再去拜访一个人。”哈利带着马尔福在西里斯家里转了一圈。

“这真是个好地方……太美了，那些残破的挂饰……”马尔福似乎有些沉浸在这里了。  
“如果你不想去算了。”  
“没有没有。我十分乐意了解你身边的人。”马尔福慌慌张张地解释。

哈利在心里偷笑。他看到了那个对他人的感受几乎完全漠然的人，为他小小的不爽感到手足无措。

指针尾巷。  
“斯内普先生。”哈利有些怯生生地打着招呼。  
马尔福打量着眼前黑衣黑裤，留着油腻的中长发的男人，竟然好笑地觉察出他身上的某种艺术气质。

“看来波特先生显然仍不懂得如何在他人休息的时候不去擅自打扰。”男人低沉的声线让马尔福感到压抑。  
姓斯内普的男人打量了一下马尔福，叹了口气。  
“来了就进来坐吧。”

从斯内普家里出来的时候已经是傍晚了。入秋的凉气钻进衣领，晚风轻轻拉扯着衣角，两人并排走着，路灯在他们身后拉出长长的影子。

“波特，我不是你的私人情感咨询师——”马尔福压着嗓子模仿斯内普。  
“真是难以想象，你是怎么跟这样的人保持联系的？我看见那个巨大的鼻子和油乎乎的头发就觉得好笑。总是一副教训人的刻薄姿态——他以为他是谁？”

“他是我的文学启蒙老师。”哈利瞪着他。  
“我向来以为这种东西是与生俱来的，后天的教导只会摧残天赋。”  
“非常不讲道理的基因决定论。”

“我来这里只是告诉他我现在很好让他放心。”

“他可不像是会关心你的样子——你们的关系可真是奇特。”

哈利不说话了。

他回忆起中学家访时斯内普和西里斯之间那种微妙的气场。  
“在教他追求自由之前应该先让他学会如何保护自己，布莱克先生。”  
“我想我不需要你来告诉我怎样培养我的教子，鼻涕精。”布莱克的声音出奇的愤怒，对斯内普的称呼也出乎哈利的意料。  
“好，我希望你不要后悔，如果有一天你的宝贝教子被人在后巷里轮奸到不省人事，别忘了是你一手造成的。”  
“你他妈的什么意思？你是想说哈利不自重吗？”  
“不是他本人的问题。但是我要告诉你，如果不是我在学校里盯着，不知道有多少愚蠢的小子已经下手了，无论是出于追求刺激还是单纯地想要侮辱。你应该知道那件事后他的处境有多么危险。可是他毫不在意，甚至说变本加厉：他跟那男孩在校园里公然牵手拥抱。”

“你总是把太多东西都想得过于理想。我可以说是你从小的优渥生活蒙蔽了你的双眼。你在一个连平等都无从谈起的环境里教导他追求自由。你不知道这需要付出多大的代价。”

“真是毫无责任感的上等阶级做派。”斯内普语气里带着不容置喙的轻蔑。

“我会保护好他。”西里斯似乎想不出别的话。

“真是可笑，你执行任务时那种不怕死的劲可不表明你准备这样做。”

西里斯不说话了。

哈利当时靠在门口听着他们的对话，心脏仿佛要跳出胸口。

可他不明白为什么斯内普要这样关照他。斯内普的严厉总让哈利觉得他在针对自己，包括每月阅读课的特殊照顾以及提问时的刻意为难——这一切都让哈利觉得他讨厌自己。而他也毫无意外地讨厌斯内普。

直到西里斯死后。

缉毒警的身份很特殊。也许是为了避免寻仇，他们的身份背景绝对保密。西里斯甚至没有一场体面的葬礼。

哈利只是抱着西里斯的骨灰，默默地把他放在自己的床头。

西里斯火化后的第三天斯内普找上了门。

斯内普是拿自己的钥匙开的门。

哈利当时没有力气叫喊也没有力气惊讶。他在床上躺了两天两夜，不吃不喝。

斯内普站在他的面前，似乎很艰难地蹲下，又艰难地伸出手，艰难地拍了拍他。

他能看到斯内普蜡黄的脸上两个深陷的黑眼圈。显然他也没有睡好。

“以后有事来找我。指针尾巷19号。”  
斯内普把手里的饭放在床头。  
“现在，起来吃饭。”语气生硬。

哈利扑进斯内普怀里就开始哭。斯内普显然惊呆了，但他还是伸出双手抱住了男孩——显然非常不习惯这样做，然后轻轻地拍着男孩的背。

哈利那天看着斯内普离去的背影，模模糊糊地懂得了一些不可言说的秘密。

哈利愣愣地站在门前，看着斯内普迎着小雨走出去，没有打开手中的伞。雨水把他的黑发冲刷后贴在脑袋上。

斯内普先是很快地走，快要走到大路上的时候突然慢了下来。然后慢慢、慢慢地矮了下去，用支离破碎的声音喊了一句“回去，波特。”

哈利仿佛没有听见。

然后他就看见斯内普彻底蹲了下去，肩膀剧烈抖动着。

斯内普在哈利能够冲出去之前飞速地打开伞离去。

他没有去问斯内普为什么会有西里斯家的钥匙。他知道答案。

那是哈利第一次感到爱是一件多么沉重的事情。西里斯对于他，斯内普对于西里斯，斯内普对于他。

太沉重了。沉重得让一个看起来永远理智到冰冷的人在雨中融化。

他想到自己那轻佻的感情、几乎是为了满足好奇而寻找的男伴，感到无比的难堪。

上一次让他感受到爱的沉重的人，在他想要靠近时推开了他，现在在美国追求新的人生。

而这一次眼前的人，能不能让他解脱于和沉重挂钩的爱的枷锁？

哈利无法更多地去想。

他用了四年从西里斯那里学习爱得勇敢而热烈，用了两年在斯内普那里学习爱得隐忍而深沉。可这一刻当他真正面对一份有意义的爱情时，他依然不知如何去做。

“也许又是一段我无法参与便无法理解的过往。”马尔福声音里带着明显的失落。

“但至少以后我会参与你的人生，跟你一起认识些奇奇怪怪的人，见一些从前没能见过的画面——”  
“我也许会把他们画下来。也许你有一天会为我作诗。”  
“从这一刻起我属于你了。”

好在眼前的人愿意陪他，愿意去追寻一段真正的、刻入骨髓的、也许还惊心动魄的爱情。

他握住了德拉科的手。

在他心里马尔福终于变成了德拉科。从那个酒吧里模糊的似真似幻的替身变成了一个握在手心的实体。

哈利不需要更多地去想。

他只是握着德拉科的手，不紧不松，却仿佛牵住了整个世界——从这一刻开始能够由他自己掌控的世界。

TBC

Chapter9  
街边的小餐馆。

“要来我的学校转转吗？”哈利咬着吸管说。

狡黠的目光，挑战的语气。  
“我知道他们把禁书都搞到哪里去了。”

“乐意至极。”

吃过晚饭的两人就那样大摇大摆地进了学校。

“看样子管得也不算严。”  
“呵。因为他们看你的穿着像是个正经人——这些人也只会通过这个来判断。”  
“我没有闲钱去买那些让我看起来特别的衣服。”

“太奇妙了。一个月之前我还站在那里，像个傻子似的打听有关你的消息。”德拉科说。  
“一个月后我们就像现在这样光明正大地走在校园里。”

“你说我们可以在你们的图书馆里打炮吗？”

“听上去是个不错的主意，”哈利眨眨眼，“想想看——乌姆里奇把那些书藏起来，扼住想要发声的咽喉，用禁欲的教条把我们捆起来——嘿，她怎么能想到我们在她拼命净化的地方渲染污浊呢？在她眼皮子底下搞这些小动作……”

“你真的有诗人的气质。哈利。你说话都像写诗——有人这样说过吗？”  
“很多人。”  
“那我换种说法。你就像一幅被世人出于旺盛的好奇和无知而过分解读的画，好不好？”  
“干嘛执着于这个？形容我，定义我？你的解释再独一无二也不可能让我满意的。别费这些讨好的心思。我不喜欢被形容被定义。”

太有意思了。德拉科心想。真的是心有灵犀。他喜欢不守规矩的答案，哈利就活生生地长在规矩外面。

“你总是让我如此惊喜。”  
“那抱歉了，我不是故意让你开心的。”

深夜。

“准备好了吗？”哈利小声问。“我们即将逃离天使的庇护进入地狱的狂欢。”

哈利拿出一个形似挖耳勺的工具，捅进橡木大门的锁孔，叮叮咣咣了一阵，门开了。

“好家伙，早知道不用给你钥匙了。你在哪里学的这招？”  
“弗雷德和乔治，罗恩的双胞胎哥哥教我的。”哈利收起作案工具，蹑手蹑脚地进去。

“要是他们还在就好了——可惜他们已经毕业了。否则这里一定会有一场跟乌姆里奇抗争的腥风血雨——我敢保证他们弄出的动静绝对精彩。”

德拉科蹑手蹑脚地跟着。

“这里，”哈利用手电照着一排书架，“有艾伦金斯堡的书。”  
“还有这里，威廉巴勒斯，杰克凯鲁亚克。”  
“我很喜欢他们——垮掉派。我喜欢这个名字，叛逆得坦坦荡荡。我听说他们中的很多吸毒：有时也许你不得不承认，伟大的艺术不一定托生于高尚的道德——也许感知、反思和批判更为重要。”  
哈利的睫毛在手电的照射下投出一片暗淡的阴影。  
“之前托马斯带我们来过这里。他说过要带领我们组织一个像垮掉派早期的那种小团体，要创造一种新理念……我当时开玩笑说如果他们聚众嗑药我第一个举报……”

德拉科好似在听又好似未听。

“德拉科？”  
“嗯，我在。”  
哈利叹了口气。为什么要去说这些呢？

“这都什么年代了——连这样的书也要禁？”

“也许是某种过激反应。你知道这所学校一直都是由校董会控制的。我们之前的校长——邓布利多，被人扒出了跟纽蒙迦德监狱一个牢犯的情史。校董会里的一些人——他们的孩子也在这里上学，他们觉得这简直是在败坏学校的风气，联合签署协议逼着邓布利多辞职。”

“梅林，他们仿佛是身体进化成了现代人脑袋却在返祖：是什么样的逻辑让他们认为学生会受到校长恋爱的影响？太可笑了，就好像一个直男看到了别人搞基他就也要去搞，一个普通人看到别人的恋人犯了罪他就也要去找一个犯过罪的恋人似的。”

“他们觉得邓布利多之前纵容学生大搞性解放和平权运动是出于他治校理念的偏差、他的懒惰和不负责。梅林，到底什么叫负责任？封闭半个图书馆去净化学生的思想？还是晚上到学生寝室里去捉奸？说实在话，我简直怀疑他们那样做是为了满足自己的偷窥癖。”

哈利大发牢骚。德拉科只是在一旁默默地听着。

“梅林是什么意思？”  
“啊，那只是一个语气词，我和朋友之间的暗语。”

“梅林。有意思。就像在对最伟大的魔法师倾诉。”德拉科嬉皮笑脸地说，“乌姆里奇遇到你们这样的学生可真算倒霉。”

“我们遇见她那样的校长才算倒霉呢。”

“我有好几次打算从这里偷几本书出去，摆在阅览区最显眼的架子上。”哈利叹气，“可是太冒险了。我赌不起。校董会随时准备把我们这些学生也给扫地出门——他们管我们叫邓布利多的余党，笑死我了。我倒更愿意自称为邓布利多军。如果那样我们就彻底输了。我们需要跟他们周旋。”

他没有听到德拉科对此的回应。

“德拉科，你在听吗？”  
“所以我们要在这里来一发吗？”德拉科没头没脑地问。  
“别告诉我刚刚在我跟你说话的时候你满脑子都是这个。”  
“很难否认。”德拉科耸耸肩。  
“操你的。”哈利白他一眼。  
“速战速决。”

他们找了一个相对宽敞的角落。冰冷的地板让他们无法完全赤裸地纵情欢爱。德拉科吻着哈利，把手伸进哈利的衬衫中摸索，一寸一寸探寻着男孩的肉体。哈利把手环绕着德拉科的脖子，感受德拉科冰凉的手指在他的脊背和胸前游走。哈利被低温刺激得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，乳头也兴奋地挺立起来，在衬衫上顶出两个明显的凸起。德拉科就用掌心去抚平那些细小的起伏，轻柔地朝哈利的胸口上哈气，将哈利的衬衫揉弄得凌乱不堪。

月光穿过禁书区的玻璃窗倾泻在两人互相纠缠的身体上，带着薄汗的肌肤泛出青白的光泽，从德拉科的角度可以看到哈利向后仰起的下巴，强忍着喘息声而跃动的喉结，耸起的锁骨和剧烈起伏的胸口。下半身的交合因为偷情般的紧张而缓慢却有力。他们甚至都没有褪去更多的衣物，却缠绵得如同最激烈的情色电影。

书柜上那本亨利米勒的《情欲之网》，见证着也记录着两个男孩在这个秋夜小小的叛逆和疯狂。

可一道厚厚的隔板挡住了书，就像一道难以察觉却不可逾越的隔阂，悄悄地蔓延到两人之间。

TBC

Chapter10  
“你被保安逮住了？”  
“怎么可能？逮住我？就凭他们？”  
“那为什么三天没来？”  
“我在跟罗恩和赫敏他们筹划一个运动。我们打算先团结更多的力量，现在是拉拢人心的好时机——全校的学生都快被粉蛤蟆的政策逼疯了。我们这几天晚上都在讨论这个：我觉得我们可以先跟校刊部的人通融一下，他们那里有我们这边的人……”

“嗯。”德拉科听这些话只觉得莫名其妙地烦躁。老天，饶了他吧——他已经三年没有经历过学校生活了，他对这些东西真的提不起兴趣。他只想每晚跟哈利聊聊天做做爱，逛一逛布莱克的老宅，为哈利创作些画——他需要哈利充实自己的生活。

可是他真的不想扫了哈利的兴致。他很难见到这样充满了热情的、快乐而精神十足的哈利。他只能一边心不在焉地听着一边努力使自己听上去不那么敷衍。

挂掉电话。

德拉科掀掉画板上的盖布。

盯着那张半成品——哈利半个身子探出阳台，笑得灿烂。

那笑容现在令他感到苦恼。

他撤去那幅画，换上一张白纸，颓然地靠在椅子上开始抽烟。

构思不出来想象不出来创作不出来。

德拉科把手插进发丝里来回揉搓，感觉到自己的头发又少了几把。

都是为哈利愁的。

还是出去给自己解解闷吧。

酒吧。

也许是许久没有踏入此地，镭射灯晃得他头昏脑胀。他来到吧台旁边点酒。

“哟，这不是德拉科吗？怎么我们不找上门你就自己来了？你家那位满足不了你？”

一个卷毛——跟德拉科求爱被拒绝过的马路天使叼着劣质卷烟笑嘻嘻地打趣。

“滚。他活儿比你们都烂，满意了？”德拉科骂道。

“但是人家就是有本事留住我——你有那个本事吗？”

“没本事没本事。谁都没你家那位有本事。阳台直播——亏他想得出来！”

“说得跟你们当时没起哄似的。”

德拉科有时候会羡慕这些人——拿得起放得下，无债一身轻，像风一样来去自由，永远不用去感受为一个人愁肠千转的滋味。他曾经以为自己也是这种人。

可他在发现自己不是之后竟然小小地窃喜了一把。他觉得自己有那么一点点——高尚。

德拉科注意到吧台对面有一张新面孔。  
漆黑的头发，英俊的脸庞，深邃的眼眶下面一双有些泛红的瞳孔。

“那边站的那个是谁？”  
“他？汤姆里德尔？别想了人家是来找bottom的。不过你要是为了钱硬往上贴我也管不了你。”卷毛撅撅嘴。“眼光还挺高。”

德拉科默默地晃着酒杯。

“或许你在烦恼什么？”

汤姆里德尔不知什么时候来到了他的身边。德拉科一愣。

“哦。不要用那种眼神看着我。我来这里可不只是为了一夜春光。你的气质很吸引我——或许我们可以做个朋友？”  
汤姆举起了酒杯。  
德拉科尴尬地碰了碰。

“我知道你想要的是什么。灵感和陪伴，是这个吗？”  
汤姆在他耳边低语。

“跟我去楼上。”

德拉科仿佛着了道似的跟着汤姆一起走。

“呸！德拉科，恶不恶心？明天我就去告诉你家的——”卷毛在他身后大声唾弃。

昏黄的灯光像是颜料滴在水里晕染开一般，几个衣冠楚楚的男人围着一张桌子。桌子上一个坩埚形状的容器上盖着一张锡箔纸，白色的粉末飘出幽灵般的烟，聚在烟上空的吸管仿佛派对上的纸笛，吹奏出热情又荒诞的旋律。

德拉科愣住了。

他当然知道那是什么。

“只要一口——就能让你欲仙欲死。”汤姆的手搭上了德拉科的肩膀。

德拉科只想封锁自己的呼吸道快速逃离。不，这绝对不行。哈利一定会杀了我的。

“这是多么美妙的东西。让你逃脱尘世的纠缠，激发你无穷无尽的想象，帮助你描摹出自己的灵魂……”

“你会看到你的爱人，你完美的爱人……留住他……走上艺术之巅……”

“他们中的很多人吸毒。”  
“伟大的艺术不一定托生于高尚的道德。”  
哈利的声音在他耳边响起。

反正不是注射。不会有交叉感染的。

“试一试……”如此蛊惑。

德拉科颤抖着拿过了汤姆递给他那根纸管。

第一口差点把德拉科呛个半死。  
“慢慢来……很快你就会感受到那种美妙……”

德拉科回到家。他迅速地跑到水池边，抑制不住自己想要呕吐的感觉。他飞快地扯下自己的衬衫，狼狈不堪地盯着镜子中的自己，粗重地喘着气，反反复复地检查自己有没有留下罪恶的痕迹。

太糟糕了。比背着哈利去跟别人打炮还糟糕。

绝对不能让哈利知道。

突然响起的电话声让他惊慌失措。

“哈利？”  
“是我。对不起德拉科，我们这边有太多事情要做——校刊那边已经谈好了，我们要采取下一步行动。这一周我可能都去不了了。”  
哈利有些激动又有些抱歉。

“哦，哦。没关系你忙你的。”哈利永远有比他更重要的事。

挂掉电话德拉科如释重负。  
不来好。最好这一周别来。他还没有想好怎样在哈利面前隐瞒这件事。

他再一次去了。

这一次的感觉比第一次舒爽了些。

他能感受到他们给他用的是档次比较低的。也许是考虑到他是新手。

那种直冲云霄的感觉……轻飘飘，好像吻在哈利的身上……哈利的嘴唇，哈利的喘息，哈利挂泪的睫毛……他的哈利、完完全全属于他的哈利……

在那个时候他才能感受到哈利是属于他的。就像他全身心为哈利投入一样，哈利的世界也只有他。没有该死的乌姆里奇、混账的校董会，不用操心去组织什么邓布利多军，只需要跟他在一起，做他的向导，做他的缪斯，做他的赫拉。

这简直是在哈利的雷区上蹦迪。德拉科清醒的时候会想。

可这也是因为哈利。因为他想要绘出哈利，想要记录哈利，想要哈利帮助他完成灵魂的升华。

从他遇见哈利的那一刻他的一切都围绕着哈利。

“我的荣幸与不幸都出自于你。”  
他对着空白的画布喃喃自语。

TBC

Chapter11  
德拉科沦陷了。  
那些粉末和烟雾带给他极致的体验。  
他加入了那些人——跟他们一同沉沦在幻境当中。那些他只在梦中体验过想象过的事情现在是那样的触手可及。

第一次他体验了一把人体彩绘。

笔刷在哈利光裸的脊背上轻轻滑动，金红相间的色块，张开大口站立着的桀骜不驯的狮子……他在哈利的背上设计独属于哈利的徽章。他小时候曾经给自己设计过一个，银绿色相间、一条蛇盘绕舒展于其中的徽章。那来自他年少时代一个中二无比的梦——他出身于高贵的纯血巫师家庭，蛇是他们荣耀的象征。

哈利趴伏在床上，徽章的下角收束在哈利的尾椎骨处。哈利翻过身，握着他拿笔的手，眼睛亮晶晶地请求他把徽章画在自己的胸口……

他回到家就立刻按照印象中的画面开始创作。他画得大汗淋漓，有些虚脱。

第二次他体验了一把做主人的乐趣。

哈利脖子上套着颈圈，喉咙前挂着一个小小的铃铛。哈利乱蓬蓬的黑发里长出两只毛茸茸的猫耳朵。他捏起哈利的下巴跟他接吻，追逐着哈利小巧灵活的舌头，用手抚弄着哈利身后那只柔软的尾巴。

“我想喝猫奶。”德拉科坏笑着吮吸哈利的乳头。  
“主人，请不要……”哈利用湿漉漉的绿眼睛向他乞怜。

他回到家画下一只摆着尾巴、扭过头看着他的哈利。

第三次他体验了一把掌控哈利的快感。

哈利双手被反绑在身后，口中塞着一个金色的球状物——一只缺了翅膀的飞贼，涎液从嘴角无助地滑落，滴在他单薄的肩膀上。

鲜红的绳索勒紧哈利的皮肤，将干瘦的身躯勾勒出动人的纹路。哈利胸前两个小小的金色夹子将粉嫩的乳头挤得发红发胀，德拉科轻轻扯动夹子之间的金链，哈利发出呜呜的声音。德拉科按下震动的按钮，哈利被吊起的双腿剧烈颤抖，后穴紧张的开合。在哈利即将高潮的时候按下暂停，看着哈利迸出急泪……

性事上的折磨也是一种情趣，不是吗？  
德拉科对着画上眼泪和口水混合滴落、双腿大张的哈利自慰。不知怎的他觉得自己有点早泄。

第四次就不那么愉快了。他体验了一把戴绿帽的刺激。

他听到哈利的喘息声，听到交合的黏腻的水声，听到絮絮低语的情话。他轻轻地走近，发现罗恩和哈利缠绵的裸体，哈利轻柔地呼唤着罗恩的昵称。他立刻揉了揉眼睛，却又看见哈利跪趴在汤姆里德尔的身下，胸口随着身后的抽插在粗糙的地板上摩擦。他本应愤怒无比，却只是感受到自己的裆里的鼓胀感。可他看到汤姆里德尔抬眼对他笑了笑，这可让他忍不了。

他怒吼着扑过去把汤姆里德尔按倒在地。

“看见了什么？”  
等回过神，他慢慢收回已经抬起的拳头。  
“抱歉，看见我的人被别人上了。”  
“这就是你的渴望吗？”  
“……”  
过了会儿。  
“你认识哈利波特吗？”  
“不认识。或者你有兴趣推荐我们认识一下？”  
“没有。就是随口一问。”  
绝对没有这个兴趣。

他发现了这是一个阴谋。刚开始他们把他当成参观者，让他免费享用，到后来就要他付款，说是为了获得更高级的体验。

可是他就是停不下来。或者说他也不想停下来。

他原来用来买欢和买烟的钱都用在了这个上面。可是他还是入不敷出，每个月早早的账户见底。那感觉太棒了——就是真正的哈利也无法让他拥有这样极致的体验。他甚至开始期待哈利不要如约而至，而是——再给他一些时间，让他去在幻梦里实践那些疯狂的性幻想。

所以有一天当他回到家看到哈利站在画室里的时候，他的第一反应是懊恼而不是惊喜。

“怎么不说一声就来了。”  
“你给了我钥匙。这不是说明我想什么时候来都可以吗？”

好吧。哈利总是有让他无法反驳的理由。

然后他反应过来哈利都看到了些什么。

然后他开始慌里慌张地收拾那些画。

“嘿，你收什么？我看也看了，又没有生气。”哈利有点气鼓鼓地说，“说实话，我觉得你的想法很吸引人——如果要我扮演猫咪或者性奴隶什么的，只要是扮演就好——反正我们又不真的是那种关系。看上去挺刺激的不是吗？”

德拉科愣在原地。

“你为什么不问问我呢？也许我确实会对这个感兴趣——你也不必对着几张画意淫了。这样的东西实在没必要画出来。先不说有被别人看去的风险，这样的画——恕我直言，完全是你精虫上脑的产物。”

德拉科羞赧地低头。他不得不承认这些是他纯粹的性幻想的产物，跟一切高尚美好的情感不沾边的。

“我还是喜欢你以前的画。很简单，没有什么特别的东西。可是就是——平淡得特别！会有些很细腻的东西在里面。那才是你真正的水平。”

“好啦好啦，那我以后不画这种了。”

“没关系，你就画你想画的！你不用因为我怎么想就改变自己。我也不会因为你怎么想而改变的。爱情不应该是用自己的想法干涉彼此。”

真是奇怪的爱人。

“你脸色看上去不太好。”哈利提醒他。  
“是不是晚上出去偷腥了睡不好？”

“我还想问你是不是跟那个红毛搞到一起去了呢！一打电话你就罗恩罗恩罗恩……”

“你笑死我吧，罗恩和赫敏是一对儿！”哈利简直觉得德拉科不可理喻。“再说我们要是有一腿还关你什么事？我们早从六年级就搞起来了。”

德拉科心里泛酸水。

“好啦好啦，等我忙完这一段就天天来找你好不好？”哈利走近德拉科，用手指勾上他的衣领。

“你身上什么味道？”哈利闻了闻。“怎么有点烧焦的感觉？”

糟了。

“哦，出去吃饭的时候隔壁桌的加热器翻了。”德拉科赶紧撒谎。

“你没烫伤就好。”

哈利转身拉下背包。

“给你个小惊喜——”

哈利从背包里拿出一捆绳子，两个小小的夹子和一个电动跳蛋。  
“真的好巧。今天上午罗恩给我的。他说赫敏让我看了说明书再用。”

哈利用鼻子蹭了蹭德拉科的耳朵。  
“满足你一个小幻想。”

德拉科第一次觉得哈利的两个朋友是天使一般的存在。

直到。

“德拉科，跳蛋比你爽。”  
“那你以后跟那个蛋过吧。飞机杯也比你爽。”  
“那你以后对着那个杯子画画吧。”  
“那你以后给那个蛋写诗吧！”  
两个人都笑了。德拉科帮哈利松绑。

“可是你是有思想有感情的东西啊。”哈利轻轻地说。  
“我不是东西。”  
“好，你不是东西。”  
“操你的——”

“说实话，我很喜欢那个徽章。”哈利歪着头。“是为我设计的吗？”

“是的。但是今天太晚了。而且我还没有买人体彩绘的颜料。”

哈利思考了一会儿。  
“能不能把图样给我？”

“我想去做个纹身。”

TBC

Chapter12  
罪恶感。痛哭流涕。想吐。眩晕。

德拉科靠在浴室的墙上，浑身发着冷汗。

不能再去了，不可以……那是在背叛哈利……哈利那么信任你，他那么爱你，他要把你的作品纹在身上，他告诉你他沉重的过去，他想要和你一起分担，他要跟你一起走下去……  
你知道那些催生出来的作品只是沾染欲望的肮脏之物，那是你最厌恶的……对，放松，不要去想……

午夜。

“我以为你不会来了。”  
汤姆里德尔居高临下地打量着他。多么可笑啊——他们明明知道这是一张魔鬼网，落下的人再也走不出。

德拉科回到公寓。他看到自己的下颌线变得更加锋利，皮肤也更加苍白，眼球显得有些向前凸出。他祈祷哈利不要发现这些。可是他不得不再去——戒断的身心双重折磨只会让他更快地不成人样。

他没钱了。

天知道他是怎样拨下哈利的电话的。

“哈利，我……我需要一些钱，对，我新买了些颜料和画布……挺贵的……”

哈利没有一点点起疑。

这更加深了德拉科的罪恶感。

这种无处宣泄的罪恶感最终流露为暴躁易怒和极端的敏感猜忌。

“别以为我不知道你跟那个红毛在干什么……”  
有时他会对着一块空白的画布自言自语。  
“我会冲到你的寝室掀开你们的被子，把你们捉奸在床……”

哈利来公寓的次数更少了。

“我想我们的团体已经足够强大了——我们比他们强的一点就是我们拥有的支持者是用精神联合起来的，他们只是校董会利益关系的产物……我们马上就要开始行动了。德拉科，这段时间你多陪陪你的飞机杯吧！”

哈利偶尔来到的几次德拉科的状态都十分差劲。

“嘶——停下！你弄疼我了！”哈利用手去推他。  
“你为什么心不在焉？找到比我更合拍的了？准备甩掉我了？”

德拉科只是默默地用手帮自己完成高潮。然后烦躁地躺下背对着哈利。

哈利也只好懊恼地躺下，用手指自己处理。

可是半夜他又会被德拉科折腾醒。  
他能感受到德拉科时而温柔时而粗暴，口中念念有词。

“我不会让你离开的……你毁了我，我也会毁了你……”

哈利在心中觉得好笑。多大的人了做个爱跟演复仇电影一样。

他能感受到德拉科的持久力不如从前了。

他默认那是德拉科用飞机杯纵欲过度的后遗症。

可是德拉科突然变得那样小心眼是他没料到的。  
“你跟那个红毛住在一起。只是住在一起？为什么你里面像是天天都被照顾得很好。”

“你们一起上厕所一起洗澡。我没说错吧？”

“我觉得你变松了。每次来都会更松一些。”

“德拉科·马尔福！”哈利忍不了就指着他的鼻尖骂。“我要是跟罗恩有点什么，用不着你，赫敏分分钟就把我活剥了！”

“没准你们还搞起来多人运动呢……”

哈利直接拿枕头呼过去。“你他妈天天脑子里都是些什么东西！我们天天累得连睡觉的时间都没有哪有功夫做爱！”

哈利有时也会自责。他想会不会是因为自己真的太操心自己的事而忽略了德拉科让他变成这样。可是那些事的确意义重大，不是吗？关于自由，关于平等，西里斯和斯内普曾经教导他的那些。

聚餐时间。

“我觉得他有问题。”赫敏指出。依旧是一针见血。“哈利，你不觉得他借钱借得太频繁了吗？借完钱还那样对你。”

“也许是我看走眼了。他就是个一时兴起的花花公子。”赫敏叹气。“还是分手比较好。”

“也许他最近有点急事，比如加入了一个什么组织要求大家缴纳会费的……”罗恩满口塞着鸡腿。他对于邓布利多军要求成员缴纳会费的事情颇有微词。

“我打算今天晚上过去跟踪他。我要看看他到底在拿钱做什么。”哈利把烟的滤嘴都咬得变了形。

夜晚。路灯都随着入冬的风变得色调凄冷。

哈利压低了帽子，悄悄地跟着德拉科出门。

果然是酒吧。

这家伙果然狗改不了吃屎。哈利在心里狠狠地骂他。拿着我的钱去找别人，我呸。哈利想立刻冲出去揪着德拉科的领子把他暴揍一顿。

可是他忍住了。  
也许有别的事情呢？  
他把围巾往上卷了卷，戴好墨镜跟了进去。

镭射灯。  
醉醺醺的男人。  
楼梯。  
烟。

哈利从外面进去的时候怒火冲天，从酒吧出来的时候天旋地转。  
他咬着牙一步一步拖着回到德拉科的公寓。

“哈利？”德拉科回家看到哈利，显然既惊讶又无措，看样子还有种洽谈失败的落魄。

哈利盯着他似乎要把他看穿。

“德拉科·马尔福，”哈利的声音冷冷的，冷到德拉科打了个颤。

“我只问你一遍。你借钱是为了什么。”

德拉科默不作声。

“我没有钱了。从今天起。你别想从我这儿要走一个便士。”哈利从牙缝里挤出这句话。

马尔福突然激动起来。

“哈利，哈利。你有的，我知道的。你们组织运动不都是你出的钱吗？我只要一点点……不会影响到你们的活动……”

“你想都不要想。”哈利嘴唇开始发紫。

“我不会用你父母留下的钱的……布莱克肯定给你留下了很大一笔——那幢房子，我们在这里住着就很好，不是吗？”

德拉科双眼布满血丝，眼睛里是令哈利恐惧的疯狂。他飞速走到哈利身边，双手紧紧抓着哈利的肩膀，似乎要把哈利捏碎。

哈利惊讶地睁大了双眼。

有什么东西碎掉了，从他里面碎掉了。

哈利挣开德拉科的手，一拳挥过去打在德拉科的脸上。

“操你的，马尔福！你怎么敢——”哈利浑身颤抖，愤怒似乎要把他涨破。

马尔福鼻子流血了。他捂着半边脸，躲避着哈利的目光。

哈利不顾一切地冲上前，一下子把马尔福推倒，挥起拳头就又来了一下。

“你为什么要去做那种事……”马尔福听到哈利在哭。他被两拳打得耳鸣。哈利的声音传到他的耳朵里绕着嗡嗡的轰声。

马尔福被这一拳激怒了。他死死钳住哈利的双手向他的头顶压去，两个人的位置相互倒转。马尔福恶狠狠地盯着哈利。

“你会给我的，我知道你不会忍心看着我这样的。”

马尔福的口气软了下来。

“哈利，我的爱人。我马上就要死了，如果你不帮我的话。我很快就要死了。你不明白那种感受……我头痛得要死，不停地犯恶心，浑身像针扎一般……这真的会要了我的命……”

“那是你活该！”哈利尖叫着。

“你说过只要不伤害别人我们可以自由选择。”

“你们伤害的人不够多吗？你们逼着那些走投无路的人为你们铤而走险，毁掉别人的家庭——就是你们那些人让我变成孤儿！让我唯一的亲人也死掉！你们没有伤害别人？难道只有亲手拿着刀把人捅死才算伤害吗？你难受就是你活该！你没有一点必要去那样做！现在你还要拉着我去支持你们的肮脏的产业！你放开我——”

“不，哈利，我是为了你才去的。你那么完美——完美得我想留下你的一切。可是你总是独立的，变幻莫测的……你总是在忙自己的，我三天两头地见不到你……我需要用一些助力来激发灵感……”

“你让我恶心得要死……”

马尔福去吻哈利的嘴。哈利紧闭着双唇，睫毛剧烈地颤动，双腿踢蹬着，像一只晚宴前垂死挣扎的兔子。

马尔福开始撕他的衣服。粗暴的、没有丝毫情感的动作。哈利猛地睁眼，膝盖向上狠狠一顶。

趁马尔福吃痛的瞬间挣扎起身。哆哆嗦嗦地从口袋里摸出手机。

“哈利，你不要逼我！”  
“是你不要逼我！”  
马尔福站起来抢夺手机。

哈利转过身，但还是被马尔福抢到了。马尔福猛地把手机丢出去。手机撞击墙面又落到地上，碎了。

“你疯了！马尔福！你疯了！”  
“对，我就是疯了。我为你疯的。”马尔福继续去撕哈利的衣服。

哈利从来没有像此刻这般绝望。

他的手向后摸去。

啤酒瓶碎裂的声音。

哈利跑出门，飞快地将门反锁。

“哈利·波特！婊子！开门！”门里的人疯狂地捶打。

哈利靠在门上粗重地喘着气。门在他身后杂乱无章的砰砰作响。

整理了一下衣服。打着寒战向楼下走去。

鼓起十二分的勇气敲了敲那扇门。

费尔奇开门见了他立刻就要把门关上。

“请先别关门，先生——请求您，”哈利卑微得仿如一粒灰尘。  
“能否借我用一下电话。”  
费尔奇用一种奇怪的目光看着他。是鄙视——又不全是，好像知道些什么不可告人的秘密。

哈利颤抖着拨下了阿兹卡班的热线。

TBC

Chapter13  
冬季的伦敦阳光很干燥。阿兹卡班戒疗院里各色人进进出出。哈利有些呆滞地看着负责人办公桌上的一叠名片。

“请问您与马尔福先生的关系是？”  
“朋友，沙克尔先生。我已经说过一遍了。”  
“不好意思，我们需要如实登记，以便帮助戒断者制定更适合他的治疗方案。”

哈利嘴唇动了动。

“也许你们之间出现了一些嫌隙——自然，年轻人之间的摩擦总是不可避免的。也许你会顾虑这对你声名的影响——我们承诺戒断者及其亲属的全部信息绝对保密。另外我们对于性少数群体的态度是包容的。现在，请告诉我，您与马尔福先生是什么关系？”

金斯莱看着哈利四处躲闪的目光耐心地询问。

“朋友。”哈利坚持。

“会打炮的那种。可以了吗？他嗑了药要强迫我，我把他送到这儿。”

金斯莱沉默地看着他。

“真是遗憾。”  
金斯莱整理了一下资料。  
“您可以离开了，抱歉耽误了您的时间。”

哈利穿过走廊，被窗框分割的阳光从他身上掠过又移开，他站在了拐角的咨询处。

那里有一面巨大的玻璃。玻璃上倒映着一个模糊的身影，憔悴、疲倦、带着歇斯底里后的狼狈。

他盯着那团模糊的金色驻足了很久。  
然后匆匆离开。

哈利不知道去哪。阳光灿烂的街道让他感觉晕眩。他盲目地、快速地往前走。他希望把所有的一切甩在身后。忘却或者憎恨。要么切断所有感觉，要么放纵一种感觉。

他撞到了赶路的人。  
“哦，抱歉。你还好吗？”被撞的人反倒不好意思。  
“好，好。好极了。”哈利头也不抬地说，然后继续向前走，甚至没有一句道歉。  
被撞的人疑惑地望着远去的背影，那背影固执得如同一个离家出走的孩子。他整理了一下衣服，继续奔波于自己的生活。

哈利受着自己双腿的驱使来到了德拉科的公寓。  
费尔奇在楼下抱着洛丽丝夫人晒太阳。看到哈利他似乎并不惊讶。

哈利从未产生过如此强烈的交流欲望。  
他站在费尔奇面前，双手揪着衣角，咬着嘴唇，拼命地寻找话题。

“又一个。”费尔奇喃喃地说。  
“不出我所料。你们这些人都是一个德行。你现在还来这里做什么？”  
被德拉科扯开了线的衬衫变得灌风，哈利手指冰冷，脸色苍白得吓人。  
他低垂着眼睛。不敢直视费尔奇的目光。  
“当然了，我老早就没心思管你们了。你们这些自甘堕落的下流胚。总是干扰到我的休息。如果你还算是个有良知的人，现在请立刻从我眼前消失。”  
哈利颤抖着。他感受到自己的眼睛开始充泪了。他不想哭——尤其不想在这个阴沉刻毒的老头面前哭。他最近情绪崩溃的次数几乎超过了他前二十年崩溃次数的总和。  
可是他的感官已经完全脱离控制了。他只能感受到在冬日的微风中异常滚烫的泪水烧灼着他的脸，一道接着一道，滚滚而下。

“得了，别在这儿跟我卖惨！来他房子里的人那么多，没一个像你这样的！”费尔奇烦躁起来。

“别想着你们的过去了！爱情！简直可笑！你要是还有什么舍不得的就上楼去！看看你该死的混账男朋友有没有给你留下什么东西！拿回去留个纪念——给你那放荡的生活留个教训！”  
哈利匆匆忙忙地用手背抹了把眼泪，迅速地从费尔奇身边走开，跑上楼去。

他跌跌撞撞地、自暴自弃地把自己扔进德拉科的画室，努力让自己平静下来。他哆哆嗦嗦地在满地的废纸里扒寻。

展开一张，扔进废纸篓。  
再展开一张，扔进废纸篓。

他疯狂地打开一个又一个抽屉，翻箱倒柜地寻找着什么——德拉科留下的日记或者字条。他多么希望德拉科能留下一些忏悔的记录，告诉他自己有多大的苦衷，做了那些事有多么的后悔，或者哈利怎样地深深伤害了他，让他走投无路……

他只需要一个借口。  
一个能够让他没有负担地原谅德拉科的借口。

可是他没有找到。

他看到的只有德拉科日趋狂野的画风，和越来越抽象、扭曲的自己。

自己就是那个唯一的借口。

也许是折腾了一晚上累的，也许是因为情绪的大起大落，哈利在耗尽了最后一丝力气之后躺在了画室杂乱的地板上，头发津在泥泞一片的半干颜料里，以一种蜷缩得如同一个被世界抛弃了的婴儿那样的姿势睡着了。他的圆框眼镜歪斜在一边，折射着那个刚刚由他自己掌控的世界的坍塌。

他梦见西里斯。  
西里斯挡在他与德拉科之间。  
德拉科开枪射击西里斯。

伴随枪声他惊醒。

他扶着额头进入浴室，褪去衣物开始冲洗。

坐在浴缸里他第一次感受到这浴缸又冰冷又空旷。

哈利用双手环抱着自己，模仿德拉科的手法抚慰着单薄的身躯——不行，那种感觉没办法复制。于是他左手近乎发狠地揉捏拉扯着被热水泡得发红的乳尖，在娇嫩的肉粒周围掐出一个个血红的指甲印，右手摸索着伸向后穴。

太空了。每一个缝隙都渗透着空虚。哈利目光搜寻四处，希望有什么能够代替手指。  
代替德拉科。  
可是浴室里什么也没有。  
他绝望地用手指疯狂戳刺。  
然后他才仿佛记起了什么，从水里坐起来去拿。

跳蛋。  
震幅和速度调到最大。  
剧烈的颤动感和快感朝他一同涌来。哈利湿淋淋地躺在床单上，孤独地哭泣，孤独地呻吟，孤独地高潮。床单在他身下印出一片人形的水渍。

哈利擦好头发，赤裸地站在镜子前。盯着自己额心那条疤。他不敢往下看。看那双又红又肿的漂亮眼睛。他害怕自己会自怜。

他抓起背包，不去理会地上的一片狼藉。  
最后，咬咬牙，把钥匙留在了鞋柜上。

“砰——”

哈利飞快地走下楼梯。

木质的门头，幽黄的灯光从窗户里飘出。  
“请问洛夫古德小姐在吗？”哈利敲敲门。  
“我在这里。哈利，什么事？”卢娜从柜子下面冒出脑袋，吹灭了手中的火柴。“我在修一只油灯。”卢娜拎着一个生了锈的、不知从哪里搞来的破古董。  
“那个……我的预约取消了吧。我再想想，也许我有点怕疼。”  
“啊。我也认为你需要再考虑一下。你要纹的那个图案很美，也很复杂。我能问一下那是你自己设计的吗？”  
“不，是我一个……朋友。之前给你看过的几幅画都是他的作品。”  
“那他一定很奇怪咯。”  
“奇怪在你这里是褒义词吗，卢娜？”  
“奇怪的人，我经常被人这样说。我很开心——这说明我很特别。”卢娜的声音轻飘飘的。  
“我能感觉到你的朋友也很特别。”  
“他确实……很特别。也很奇怪。”  
“奇怪的人总是让人很头疼呢。我父亲就经常被人这样说——后来他被人送进了阿兹卡班接受治疗。”  
哈利低着脑袋似乎在沉思。

“你爱你的父亲吗，卢娜？”

“当然。小时候晚上妈妈躲起来，他就会弹吉他给我听。他会打磨碎掉的啤酒瓶做首饰——有时拿到市场上去卖，取一个奇怪的名字，然后就会有人来付钱。”

“他进了阿兹卡班之后呢？”  
“我就看着那些小小的啤酒瓶碎片，想着他。有时会用他留下的草稿设计一些花样。”  
“你还爱他吗？”  
“为什么会不爱了呢？因为他去闻了一些叶子或者粉末吗？”  
“你知道那样很不好……”  
“也许。但是他对我一直很好。当然——后来他不怎么回家了。我不知道他在外边怎样。可是只要他在我身边，我就会感到快乐。我有时候会去阿兹卡班找他，我们坐在一起聊天就像回到了从前。”卢娜的声音轻松而愉悦。

“所以你并不在意他做错了事，对吗？”

“我很少去想这个问题——对还是错。我更喜欢去想一件事让人开心还是烦恼。”卢娜倒着一杯加了好多方糖的咖啡。“来一杯吗？”

“谢谢，不用了。”哈利摆摆手。卢娜的口味就跟她的想法一样总是令人咋舌。

“人们做一件事也不总是因为它是对的。有时候是被逼迫，有时候是被引诱，有时候只是想解闷儿——也许只是找错了方法。但是对与错真的好难说清啊。或许从来没有人告诉过他们对与错的标准呢？或许他们的对错标准与常人不同呢？”卢娜自顾自地说。

哈利默然，静静地点了一支烟。

TBC

Chapter14  
“波特先生，很抱歉地通知您，我们很可能需要您拨冗前来一趟。不，请放心——马尔福先生的戒断反应并不剧烈——他还没有产生极其严重的依赖性，显然是您及时发现的功劳。但是他心理上的抵触情绪使我们的治疗工作难以继续推进。您是我们唯一可以联系到的人——烦请您于本周之内来阿兹卡班进行一次交谈。我们需要对戒断人员负责。”  
“知道了。谢谢您的通知。”  
哈利一边客气地道谢一边平静地挂掉新换的电话。

“哈利，你……有点不正常。”罗恩告诉他。  
“哪儿不正常？”  
“正常得……不正常。我以为你会跟以前一样，不跟人说话，疯狂抽烟，或者别的什么……能表示你心情不好的行为……但是你这次真的很反常。”罗恩似乎有些纠结要不要说出口。  
“我没事。我觉得马尔福比较有事。他那个样子还是去接受治疗比较好。之前他送我去过医院，我送他去戒疗所。我们也算扯平了。”  
“这不太一样吧……”罗恩有一刀没一刀划拉着盘子里的牛排。  
“你要是不想吃给我。你是多希望我有事？”  
“没有……我就是比较担心你是不是受了太大打击精神崩溃到反应不过来发生了什么……”罗恩嘟嘟囔囔。

“我能受什么打击。”哈利往后坐了坐靠在椅子上。  
“我什么打击没受过？”

“你还没有被粉蛤蟆捉过奸。”罗恩好心提醒他。

“我巴不得在她眼前做爱呢。我越爽她越不爽——多一举两得。”哈利满不在乎地说。

“我要去找卢娜了。”哈利在把烟捻灭在烟灰缸里。  
“喂，我们得讨论正事儿！马尔福走了你就天天晚上骚扰人家小姑娘？硬的起来吗你个死gay？”罗恩痛心疾首外加恨铁不成钢，亏得自己白白担心了他这么久。  
“……我是去找她喝杯咖啡。”

狭窄的小巷里人迹罕至。月光下的街道泛着忧郁的蓝色，小小的纹身店里漏出星星点点的灯光，让哈利联想到梵高笔下的露天咖啡馆。

“哈利，你来啦！”卢娜看上去很高兴。  
“我把那个油灯修好了。我现在点起来给你看看。”  
卢娜擦燃了一根火柴，小心翼翼地讲火苗伸进去，火苗上蹿了一下灼到了她的手。  
卢娜把手缩了一下，迅速吹灭了火柴。  
“火柴……总是有一点点麻烦。”卢娜叹气。  
“我们现在已经有打火机了，不是吗？”哈利对卢娜关于这些旧物件的执着感到很奇怪。

“是的。但是——我真的好喜欢火柴燃烧起来样子。只有短短的一瞬间，伴随着幻灭般的火焰，有点焦焦的味道——然后就熄灭掉，变成一个废掉的木棍。”

“听上去真残忍。”哈利说。  
“但是很美丽啊，美得淋漓尽致。火柴一辈子只有这一刻如此美丽——否则它就只能呆在盒子里，发潮、发霉，烂在废物堆里。那样不是更残忍吗？”  
卢娜总是固执地认为所有事物都有着跟人一样的感情和奢望。  
哈利笑了。  
“我从你的话里听出了一些别的意思。”  
“啊，其实我所要表达的只是我所说的那个意思。”卢娜淡淡地说。“但是你一定会有自己的理解：我猜你会想到某个人。对吗？”  
“没错。”

这次哈利没有拒绝卢娜的超甜咖啡，小小地抿了一口。  
“原来没有想象中那样甜得发腻。”

“你在品尝之前作了错误的判断和预料。”卢娜又开始研究一副奇特的眼镜。“其实不用去判断或者预料的。故事如果发生了，我们只要去感受就好。跟——随——心——声——”卢娜拖起古怪的长调吟唱。

哈利在嘴里含着那口咖啡，缓缓地让清甜的液体流入喉咙。  
“卢娜，你愿意这周末跟我一起去一趟阿兹卡班吗？”  
“当然愿意啦。不过，先等我把这副眼镜重新装饰一下。”

哈利躺在寝室的床上出神。  
他有时候真的非常感激：感激他的生活足够充实，感激他能够有一帮愿意倾听他、理解他的朋友。他们可以毫无压力地交心，无所顾忌地互相打趣，把那些繁琐的、沉重的事情变成笑料，也可以分享共同的追求，把那些共同的信念付诸实践。

他的所有决堤式的情绪都被留在那个小小的公寓，而那所公寓现在已经脱离他了。

可是德拉科呢？会有人听德拉科谈论自己吗？会有人像他一样和德拉科分享生活吗？会有人对着德拉科的画肆无忌惮地吐槽他色欲熏心而不是牵强奉承地扯什么艺术吗？

这些念头从哈利的脑海中飞速地闪过。他就像狂点幻灯片一样飞快地翻过这些，然后把头埋在枕头里自闭。他不想为这个花费更多的心思。感谢卢娜——好歹现在他已经能比较平静地对待这件事了。

可是噩梦依旧不停。  
“你毁了我，我也会毁了你……”  
梦中德拉科在药物的作用下暴虐无比，对待他如同对待战场上被掳掠的奴隶。  
可是他醒不了。他挣扎着想要起身。却只是从嗓子里发出哀求的声音。  
然后德拉科又会轻轻地安慰着他，用那双作画的手轻轻地抚摸他，对他说那些模糊浪漫的情话。  
“哈利……留下来……我爱你……”  
于是他选择不愿醒来。

“哈利，你知道么，你昨天晚上惨叫得就跟被强奸了似的。”第二天罗恩总是一脸黑线地对他哀叹。“告诉我你真的没事。”  
他只能笑着打趣，“谁敢动我啊——敢逼着别人把自己搞出血的悍妇？真不怕自己精尽人亡？”

探视的日子很快到了。

哈利跟卢娜一起到了阿兹卡班。  
“我要去I区找我的父亲。”卢娜滴溜溜地转着眼睛。“也许他不会希望看到我们在一起哦——这是我们的专属时光。”  
“我保证我要看的人也不会希望看到我们在一起。”哈利僵硬地笑着吐了吐舌头。

他走到那个熟悉的拐角，看着那面巨大的反光玻璃，整理好情绪。

久违的金发。  
德拉科坐在窗边迷茫地看向窗外。  
“马尔福。”哈利不轻不重地喊。  
眼前的人气色明显比刚送来的时候好得多。德拉科转过头，看到哈利，灰色的眼睛里闪过一抹明丽的光彩，但是又迅速地消沉下去。 

德拉科不应答。气氛沉闷。

“你怎么为难人家治疗师了？”哈利努力摆出一副义正辞严的态度。

“我没有为难他们。”德拉科仿佛又恢复了哈利第一次见到他时那种冷漠而疏离的样子。

“我只是……想见见你。”德拉科的眼神四处飘移。

“……你这个态度真的很让人窝火。”哈利只好放低了语气。

“很高兴能再见到你。”德拉科轻轻说。“朋友。”德拉科加重说。

“我不高兴。”哈利说。

“……”

“没必要这样沉默的。我以为我们很多话都可以敞开说。”哈利拉开一把椅子坐在上面。

“……对不起。”  
如果有，那就是这一句。

哈利听着，拿出一包烟。

“谢谢，我不需要这个了。”德拉科说。  
“谢谢你过来。非常感谢。你希望我做些什么？”

“……我已经没有立场要求你做什么了。”哈利顿了一下，“朋友。”  
“我就是来提醒你，你还欠着我的钱。嗯，就是这些。”

哈利说完这句话只感觉浑身不自在。他有点想逃。  
马尔福低着头。  
哈利站起身就准备走。

“我没有得AIDS。我没有交叉注射也没有滥交。”德拉科突然说。窗外的阳光与室内的阴影在他的鼻梁处交际，模糊的一面朝向哈利，清晰的一面背向哈利。

“我没兴趣知道这个。”

“我想问问你能不能多留一会儿。”

德拉科卸下全部的尊严。

“……我只是在等你快点完成戒断疗程。然后赶紧从这个破地方出去。好好画你的画，做你的浪荡公子。我不管你用什么手段——只要不是去干那个，反正你要还我钱。七百三十一英镑。”

“我可能只能去卖。你知道我不能去找我的父母的。”德拉科苦笑。  
“卖什么？你现在的画可值不了这么多钱。”  
“卖身。”  
“你觉得你自己值这么多钱吗？一个堕落的瘾君子？”哈利没来由地恼火。  
“你到底想怎样？这样羞辱我很有意思吗？”德拉科终于表现出明显的情绪波动。  
“你得先找到那个愿意买你的人。”

“不用您支招了。圣人波特。”

……  
沉默。  
……  
挣扎。  
……  
窒息。  
……

“我买你。”  
哈利脑子一热，握紧拳头，不管不顾地、想也不想地脱口而出。

德拉科的表情凝固了。

“我买你下半辈子。用我的七百三十一英镑和为期一个月的噩梦。如果你觉得不够，再加上我终身的免费使用权。交易成本是你赶快从这里给我滚出去，然后发誓再也不碰那个东西。”哈利声音里带着偏执，带着赌气。

德拉科嘴角不为人知地上扬了一下。  
德拉科心里的某处被点亮了。  
“哈利……”  
满怀期许。

哈利听到自己跟平常不同的音调，他艰难地从嗓子里挤出一句话，说出的时候仿佛处在破音的边缘，仿佛讲出了等待了一个世纪方可吐露的真言：  
“我只是需要一些性以外的东西。”

“我以为你不会原谅我……”

“我没有说我原谅你。我说，我反感你，我恨你，我恶心你，我要你为你的轻受诱骗付出代价。可我不想离开你——因为你——

“自私的你、该死的你、卑鄙的你、没有道德底线的你、永远只活在自己世界中的你，”

哈利闭上眼，用手捂住自己的脸，将可能表露出的情绪收拢在掌心。

“是我的爱人。是我爱的人。”

“我要你与我同归于尽。我要惩罚我自己——留住你，让我愧怍纠结一辈子。”哈利放下手，面对着德拉科。被起雾的眼镜遮在后面的绿眸闪烁着德拉科看不清的感情，他只感觉到那双眼睛似乎要燃烧起来。

“你别想自己缩在角落里变成灰烬。我也是个易燃品，你靠近了我，烧毁我就是你的责任。”

德拉科突然有些忘了该怎么说话，怔怔地坐在床上。  
哈利气急败坏地逼近德拉科，居高临下地看着那双灰色的眼睛。  
“你这该死的、十恶不赦的混蛋。”

德拉科以为他要吻上去。  
哈利反手给了他一拳。  
封锁起来的情绪冲出那座小小的公寓，漫溢在两人周围。

“如果我毁了你，这就是我该死的殉情。”  
颤抖的声音。

TBC

Chapter15  
一切照原计划进行。

赫敏成功打入学生会高层，为哈利争取下一个在校级集会上发言的机会。

集会这天大家到的很齐。不过坦诚来说，自从乌姆里奇做了校长之后每一场校级集会人都到的很齐。

在几位校董会成员的发言几乎要把大家哄睡之后，哈利终于上台。

哈利站在发言台上下意识地寻找一抹金发。

明知他不会来。

哈利深吸一口气。

人头攒动的广场上阳光摇颤。

演讲的少年恣意盎然。

赫敏握住罗恩的手，在人群最前方。大家看起来都变得激动无比。

“……我们的身体和灵魂永远不会臣服于任何人——我们只甘愿为正确的事业献身。自由的、解放的事业，让思想蓬勃的事业，让愚蠢的偏见溃散的事业。我们不是在争夺支配他人的权力——如同将学生视为达到业绩和争取掌权者支持的工具那样。我们只是要保障我们与生俱来的权利不被无理地剥夺:自由获取知识的权利，为不公正发声的权利，要求陈腐的道德规训变革的权利，对自己身体和情感自由支配的权利。”

前排的几个新被提拔的教授脸色开始异常。哈利镇定自若。

“我们有权爱上任何人。同性或者异性，警察或者罪犯，圣人或者混蛋。”演讲本该结束的时候，哈利突然补充。赫敏和罗恩在台下一愣，前排一个有着金色卷发的年轻教授——刚刚托了乌姆里奇的关系入校的吉德罗洛哈特，脸上浮现出不易察觉的愠怒。

哈利面不改色地继续讲。

“他们中的一些也许是世人眼里的恶棍，文明社会的败类。他们也许冷漠，自私，傲慢……”  
哈利顿了顿，好像被什么东西卡住了嗓子。

“但这并不代表爱上他们是罪恶的事。”

“他们也许只是需要一束光，一束愿意照进他们世界的光……给他们一个支撑点，让他们与困囿自己已久的东西抗衡，在那一刻他们为数不多的善意悉数绽放。你能从中窥见一个罪恶的灵魂，也能看到一个有着碎片般柔软的完整的人……”

“哈利，哈利！过了！危险！”赫敏注意到洛哈特教授脸上的神色越来越难看，在第一排夸张地朝哈利做口型。

哈利没有理会，自顾自地说着。他是那样大义凛然，仿佛巴黎公社被进攻时前冲锋陷阵的工人。

晚饭的时候赫敏絮絮叨叨地数落哈利。  
“你怎么——唉！我们不都把稿子商议好了吗？这只是个开始，我们动作不能太大——要把激怒他们的风险降到最低……”

“现在倒好。你好像生怕他们不知道你是‘邓布利多的余党’——那段话的指向性太明显了。我知道你为邓布利多打抱不平，但现在不是为他说话的时候。”赫敏懊恼地说着。“我估计他们要想着法儿地找你茬了，哈利。”

“可是我并不是在为邓布利多说话。我只是……在陈述一个事实。”哈利无力地辩解。

“哈，他们可不会好心肠地这样想！他们只会觉得邓布利多可真会忽悠学生！”罗恩有点气愤。“哈利，当心点。这段日子收着些。别给他们抓了把柄。”

“他们不敢拿我怎么样的。”哈利笑笑。  
“斯拉格霍恩教授可不会允许他们动自己最得意的门生。”

新世纪的第一个圣诞节。

卡纳比街热闹非凡。抬头看去流光溢彩的LED灯几乎要封锁幽冥的天空。商店门口吊着冬青木挂饰，人们裹着五颜六色的围巾，几个扮成巫师模样的小孩子骑着扫把在人群中蹿来蹿去，扫把的头部不时戳到来不及反应的老年人。霓虹灯箱上祝福语复古的字体仿佛将人带回六十年代——独立、反叛，又带着些许古典风韵。烟花绽放在被喧嚣的城市感染的夜空，绚烂而转瞬即逝。

哈利和罗恩、赫敏还有卢娜一起，混在快乐的人群中，听着商店里传来的圣诞颂歌，共同沉浸在欢乐的节日氛围之中。五颜六色的灯光轮流照射他们的脸，把年轻的、无忧无虑的面庞以单色底片般的形式记录下来。

几个留着拖把头的青年笨拙地模仿着披头士，在街角演奏着那首经典的All You Need Is Love.用切西尔靴在地上踩出滑稽的脚步。

转过路口，一个扮成安徒生童话里卖火柴的小女孩的姑娘提着一个篮子，里面堆满了精致的复古包装的火柴盒。

“嘿！看那里！我真想多买一些回来。”卢娜开心地喊到。“但是我今天没有带多余的钱。”

哈利默默地看着。

It's easy.

All you need is love ( All together, now!)

All you need is love. (Everybody!)

All you need is love, love.

Love is all you need (love is all you need).

那支乐队聒噪地演奏着。但是——聒噪又怎样呢？人们现在需要的就是这个——热闹，欢腾，在节日里逃离一切悬而未决的问题和变幻莫测的生活。

“小姐，请问我可以买下你的火柴吗？”哈利走上前温柔地问道。  
女孩透过兜帽有些不可思议地看着他。  
“啊，很抱歉。这是我今天的道具。”

哈利有些不好意思地挠了挠头。“抱歉。”

“哈利，你不会是真的喜欢上卢娜了吧？”罗恩在他耳边私语。“要是这样我就让金妮彻底死心——你就算直了也不会喜欢她。话说她到底为什么对你这个死gay一见倾心……”

“我不是为了卢娜买的。我是要自己留着的。”  
“这是你新发展出来的收藏癖好？”

哈利不再说话。

人群再一次沸腾起来，那支乐队已经更换了演奏曲目。

In my life I've loved them all 在我的一生中 我爱他们所有人

But of all these friends and lovers 但所有这些朋友和情人

There is no one compares with you 都不能和你相提并论

And these memories lose their meaning   
When I think of love as something new  
一旦我喜新厌旧 所有的回忆将失去意义

哈利望向金色的箱灯，想着那些夜晚德拉科趴在他胸口的脑袋，悄悄地在心里用句子描摹着那个人。  
他失败了。无论怎样的描摹都无法让自己满意——那个人本身就是一首诗。一首因为沾染了罪恶而显得深刻、需要他以创作的热情和灵感为代价，付出一生的精力去读的诗。

他终于也像一根火柴，被点燃之后归于平淡的冷却。

TBC

Chapter16  
新世纪到了第二年。  
乌姆里奇没有被搞垮。邓布利多没有回来当校长。  
哈利被学校以各种稀奇古怪的理由记了处分，在斯拉格霍恩的据理力争下勉强留在了学校。  
邓布利多军成了一个正式的学生组织。哈利是负责人，他死活不愿意改名，校方只好妥协——后来因为哈利受处分，负责人转为赫敏。

罗恩跟赫敏吵了架，整天闷闷不乐，却又不想低头向赫敏认错，只好抓着哈利帮他想卢平教授布置的paper怎么写。

卢娜的纹身店依旧鲜有问津。谢诺菲留斯在阿兹卡班度过他的第三年，戒断失败。

斯内普又接到了一个令他头大的班级，感叹学生的文学素养是一年不如一年——这些学生比当年的波特还要令人头疼。

洛丽丝夫人死了。费尔奇哭瞎了眼，推拒了酒吧里的男孩集资送给他的新宠物。

庞弗雷夫人抱上了孙子，费格太太眼红得不得了。

一切都是那样近乎毫无起色地运转着。没有什么事情因为21世纪第一年的逝去而发生奇妙的转机。人们该纠结的纠结，该悲伤的悲伤，该疲于奔命的继续疲于奔命。

哈利从那次之后再也没有去过阿兹卡班。他想，如果德拉科半年之内出不来，他就忘掉一切。忘掉可笑的爱人关系。忘掉该死的七百三十一英镑。然后专心致志地过自己的生活。

三月到了。  
温暖的风和阳光。  
没有任何德拉科的消息。戒疗所那边也没有再打过电话。

也许就是又一场荒唐的相遇，就如他最初料想的那样。

哈利苦笑着，又啜了一口浓郁而苦涩的黑咖啡——他在利用这个帮他戒烟。  
他不知道自己为什么要戒烟，他只知道戒烟很难受：但是肯定比不上戒毒那样。

这天晚上他咖啡喝得太多了，再加上连夜帮罗恩赶paper，哈利好像出现了些幻觉。

学校门口的大街上新开了一家画室，画室的装饰风格跟德拉科的卧室如出一辙。

他在马路对面隐约看见一个金发男人在店里面忙忙碌碌。

哈利心跳骤然加快。  
是幻觉吗？  
几乎是怀着孤注一掷的期待，他慢慢、慢慢、慢慢地走近。  
慢慢、慢慢、慢慢地驻足。

金发男人猛地抬头。

灰色和绿色的目光再次交接，在冬去春来之后。

金发男人露出了一个笑容。

“哈利，你来了。我就知道，这个地方很不错。很不错。是你会留意到的。”德拉科激动得有些不知道手往哪里放。他眼神来回扫视，双手在朴素的白色围布上蹭来蹭去。

哈利不说话。站在原地不动。他只是愣愣地看着德拉科。德拉科变了很多，哈利没有从他身上看到初见的那种冷淡，也没有看到阿兹卡班里那种落寞。那头原本可以在接吻时垂到他耳边的金发现在变得干净利落。他就像——就像他遇到的每一个普通人，令人失望得毫无波澜。

“我知道，我说过我不喜欢教授这些东西……你别觉得我虚伪。但是你用了那么多东西换我，我觉得有点不好意思……这是我能想到的唯一的不会让你生气的谋生手段。我不会让你为我承担一切费用的。我也因此很顺利地向我父母申请到了一笔资金……他们觉得我总算要搞一点靠谱的事了……”

哈利打量着墙壁上那些中规中矩的画，艰难地发问：“你还会画那种画吗？那种，呃，只属于你自己的画。不是……这种临摹的，带着……模仿性质的画。”

德拉科低着头沉默。

“挺不错的。有正当职业了。但是……也没有那种灵性了。”哈利似乎有点心疼地说。

德拉科脸开始发红。  
德拉科把一根刚拆封的画笔扔在刚用墨绿色漆好的桌子上，又拿起另一支未拆封的画笔撕外包装。

“为什么不那样画了？我以为你不会肯屈就于这种……档次的画。”哈利继续问他。

德拉科突然把画笔一摔，生气地不耐烦地恼火地大声嚷嚷了起来。  
“因为从我遇见你的那一刻开始我的最好的灵感和创造力都用来爱你了。”一句话的末尾声音突然变小。那声"LOVE YOU"，最终以微弱如鼻息的声音悬了出来。  
“这个理由可以吗？”

哈利的睫毛肉眼可见的上下翻飞。他转过身，静静地背对着德拉科靠在墙上，假装什么也没听见。

“哈利·波特。”

“我说，我、爱、你。你听到了吗？如果我之前没有表过态，现在请你听好了。”德拉科又清晰地说了一遍。“你把我绑定了。你钱都付了。你别想不负责任。”

哈利转过身，面无表情地看着德拉科。  
德拉科抵死不屈地回看过去。  
两个人之间的气氛微妙极了。

“怎么证明？”哈利抱着胳膊挑衅。  
“用这间画室？还是用你那一屋子废纸？”

哈利挑了挑眉。是德拉科熟悉的表情。他知道有些东西回来了。

“倒不如先把钥匙给我。鬼知道除了我之外还有没有人愿意光顾这里——这个小破店可不能保证你能还得起我的钱。那幢房子倒是个不错的保证——我的钥匙落在你公寓的鞋柜上。万一哪天你这混蛋跑路了，我还不至于人财两空。”

眼神再次碰撞的瞬间他们同时从彼此眼中看到了渺茫又清晰的希望。

门外阴蒙蒙的天空没有一点光亮。  
画室成了一条街上唯一一家整夜的灯火通明的地方。

这一年发生了很多事。

萨尔瓦多7.6级地震。巴米扬大佛被毁。荷兰通过了安乐死合法化的法案。布莱尔成为英国首位连任的工党首相。中东局势再次恶化。恐怖分子撞了五角大楼。

太多太多了。  
世界几乎每一天都在脱轨和正常运行之间来回切换，有些人被时代匆匆忙忙地碾过，挫骨扬灰一般在人类图谱上消逝。

哈利和德拉科坐在特拉法尔加广场上，人潮涌动，他们静坐，背后是欢跃的喷泉。

“我当时以为你会联系你认识的那些人，把汤姆里德尔那伙人一网打尽。”德拉科躺在哈利的大腿上。

“我不会。”哈利俯下身子吻了一下德拉科的额头。

“你真的对这个方面的事情一无所知。如果他们是有组织的行动，我立刻做出反应只会打草惊蛇，给缉毒队的人带来麻烦。”  
“另外，我有我自己的私心。”  
哈利说。  
“我会想到那些执行任务的人——他们也有爱人，也有孩子，我宁愿他们对那些事情撒手不管，陪着他们的亲人和朋友平平安安地过一辈子。让那些瘾君子和贩卖罪恶的人在黑暗角落里自行腐烂，永远不要去管他们——为什么一定要去挽救呢？他们不值得。”

德拉科闭上了眼。

哈利把手指插进德拉科的头发里，沿着发丝向下，停在太阳穴处帮他按摩。  
“可是……我发现罪恶的人也是……人，一个完整的人。他们有自己的爱。自己的信念。如果救赎他们的代价不那么大，我甚至愿意自己上阵。”

“……”

“这个世界本身已经足够悲观了。让我们尽力乐观一些去面对吧。从……把握好自己手中的开始。”哈利握住德拉科的手，与他十指相扣。

德拉科将哈利的手放在嘴边轻轻吻了一下，嘴唇顺着哈利的手臂向上攀行，在哈利侧颈的位置轻轻啃咬。

“别闹。这么多人。”哈利脸红着推开他。

“那就让他们见识见识怎样叫做把握好手中的。”  
德拉科解开两粒扣子，把手伸进了哈利的格子衬衫。哈利握住德拉科的手腕，吻上了他的嘴唇。

吵嚷的人群与他们没有关系，被喷泉溅湿了翅膀的鸽子与他们没有关系，画室的入不敷出与他们没有关系，铺天盖地的论文和绩点与他们没有关系。只有哈利忘情地坐在德拉科的腿上和他接吻，德拉科不安分的手指在他身上来回游走。

创作如果太费神伤力，我们只要静下来慢慢欣赏就好。

激情如果太过烧灼，我们只要知足于平淡就好。

外面的世界如果太乱，我们只要暂时躲进自己的天地就好。

因为路很长。而我恰好有幸同你分享。

就像卢娜说的，故事如果发生了，我们只要去感受就好。

THE END  
完结 后面有两则番外~

番外1  
是哈利大学毕业后的故事。  
画室老板德拉科x杂志社文学编辑哈利

——正文分割线——  
“你知道埃尔纳·韦格纳吗，哈利？”  
“如果你还记得，是我给你看了我们的杂志的专题你才知道的。”哈利朝德拉科翻白眼。  
“哦，我年纪大了，记性不太好。”德拉科扶了一下额头。

“我知道你在想什么。让我穿女装，看看能不能激发你的混账灵感。”哈利嘴里塞了一大口面包。含糊不清地说着。“你最好想清楚。第一我没有那个倾向，第二你觉得我这个扁屁股飞机场的三十岁老男人能把裙子穿出来什么美感？”

“埃尔纳最早也是个男人。也不一定丰乳肥臀。”德拉科严肃地说。

“我看你的灵感可不是因为爱上某人而消磨殆尽了。但凡你把开发自己新性癖的灵感用于创作你也不至于一幅精品都画不出来。”  
哈利继续嚼着面包说话。

“嚼着东西讲话很不礼貌。”  
“你看，每次我戳破了你龌龊的心思你就开始转移话题。”  
“那你到底答不答应啊？”  
“无所谓。偶尔尝试一下新事物还是挺刺激的。”哈利抹了抹嘴。“我去上班了。该死的，早知道不把格里莫广场12号捐出去当孤儿院了——出租多好！每月都有固定收入最起码不用为吃饭发愁。赚钱怎么这样累？”  
“你总算意识到了，圣人波特。当时我让你卖掉你还不肯……”  
“你再说一遍试试。”哈利瞪着他。那双绿色的大眼睛一张大就好像某种巨型猫科动物，随时要扑上来把人吞得连骨头都不剩。  
德拉科讪讪地闭嘴。

市井中的生活会耗磨掉人的善意和耐心，尤其是在《唱唱反调》这样聚集着各种怪人的杂志社——谁都不服气谁，各人有各人的口味。杂志销量不咋地，员工个个不好惹。哈利初来乍到时踌躇满志——他原本可以选择报酬丰厚的官方报社，但是他恶心透了那油腻奉承的官腔。他希望他可以写自己想说的，传达更加自由的思想。

但是他真正来到时才发现原来哪个地方都有着令人不齿的明争暗斗。每次回到家他都要狠狠地臭骂一通那些把他整理的稿件改得面目全非的编辑，吃饭时骂骂咧咧，赶稿时骂骂咧咧，洗碗时骂骂咧咧，只有跟德拉科做爱的时候他能暂时清空被琐事挤光了诗意和幻想的大脑。

所以他并不介意偶尔迁就一下德拉科突发奇想的性癖。

“你从哪里搞来的这破裙子？”哈利嫌弃地掀起裙子的一角，看到破洞的蕾丝，失望无比。  
“向画室一个学生借的。他家专门为舞台剧提供服装。”德拉科背着手，一副理直气壮的样子。  
“他家生意好不了。”  
“你真的越来越恶毒了，哈利。”  
“你他妈稍微多赚点钱我也不至于天天去杂志社受气被逼成这样！”  
“好啦好啦，好歹有件正经衣服。我原本打算让你穿情趣内衣呢……”  
“龌龊。”

哈利骂骂咧咧地换上了那件又破又脏又浮夸的裙子。“喂，快出来画我！”他对着德拉科大喊。  
“来了来了。”  
正如哈利所预料的那样，他非常不适合穿女装。尤其是箍胸的女装——需要丰满的胸部来撑起的中世纪服装。哈利一边用手扶着胸前的两个钢圈，一边气急败坏地拽着身后脱线的蕾丝，稍稍一松手精瘦的胸膛就露出了大半个，几乎可以看见肋骨。  
“看看我为你的灵感付出了多少，你要是画不出个成品我就把你画室掀了。”哈利吃力地保持着一个极其古怪的姿势。

“你这个姿势……真是一点美感都没有……”德拉科无奈地摇头。

“操你的马尔福！你画还是不画？”  
“画，画，当然要画。其实你不用这么拘谨……放松一点，手不要托着胸……”  
“我不托着它就整个儿掉了！”  
“……掉了也不错。我猜那会有种……禁欲的诱惑感。”  
哈利放手，宽大的袖子直接顺着肩膀滑到胳膊肘。“我不管你了，你爱怎么样怎么样吧。”哈利把自己往沙发上一丢，无聊地查看起手机。  
“好！非常好，保持这个姿势不要动！”德拉科突然灵光乍现。哈利抬头瞟了他一眼，继续看手机。

午夜十二点。  
“好了没有？”哈利不耐烦地问。  
“就好了就好了……”德拉科艰难地修改着，不想让哈利看到自己把他画成了一个妖娆又热辣的风月男。

“画好了就赶紧来操我。”

妈的。德拉科在心里骂哈利生得这样清纯却总是那样欲求不满，安慰自己我只是画出了他淫荡的灵魂，笔下不自觉地加快了速度。

“呼——”德拉科终于满头大汗地放下了画笔。抬头一看哈利不知道什么时候已经到了他身边，抱着膀子，一边的袖子半搭在肩上，另一边吊在胳膊肘，白花花的胸膛裸露在外。

“啧。原来在你眼里我就是这样。”哈利撇撇嘴。“看上去还不错——充分表现了作画者丑恶的不加掩饰的原始欲望。”

德拉科不敢抬头看哈利的眼睛。  
哈利掰过他的脑袋，裙子一撩跨坐在德拉科腿上，双手搭在德拉科的肩膀。

“我不信你画的时候没有硬。”哈利坐在德拉科腿上扭来扭去。

“今晚我就榨干你。等着精尽人亡吧混蛋。”哈利在德拉科耳边低语。

德拉科抱紧哈利的大腿，哈利隔着裙子的衣料夹紧德拉科的腰，任由德拉科托着他的屁股把他丢进卧室。  
“你自己先把衣服脱一下，弄脏了我没办法跟我的学生交代。”德拉科抽开自己的皮带。  
“你的学生还想不到你拿着裙子做什么呢。正好让他知道一下。”哈利抬起脚碰碰德拉科的老二。  
“你这是在玩火。”  
“谁先烧着还不一定呢。”  
德拉科抓住哈利的脚踝往上一提，哈利整个仰面躺下。哈利用手抽开腰间繁复的绑带，将裙子往下退了退。  
德拉科跪着向前，将哈利的一条腿往上身压去，哈利忍住疼痛不吭声，德拉科继续往上压。  
“练过芭蕾吗？柔韧度这么好？”  
“床上练的。教练叫德拉科马尔福。”哈利不甘示弱。层层叠叠的裙摆此刻全部堆在哈利的腰间，私处却被完全暴露在金发混蛋的眼前。

“不错，训练有素。”德拉科放下哈利的瘦腿，用还带着炭迹的手指在哈利胸口滑动，写下两个淡黑色的字母“DH”。指尖最终停留在哈利的乳头处轻轻按压打转，哈利发出难耐的轻喘。  
“等等，你快去洗个手，你这样一手炭灰捅进去我感染了怎么办？”  
德拉科握住哈利的手腕，一根一根掰开他的手指。  
“嫌我脏？那你就自己来。”

半夜费尔奇在楼下听到了一声声划破天际的又爽又疼的惨叫。

第二天。  
“出版社那边我帮你请过假了。好好休息一下吧。”德拉科难得亲自做早饭，哈利在被子里难过地躺着，担心德拉科随时炸掉厨房自己来不及逃出去。乳头和后穴都被药膏弄得黏黏糊糊。德拉科似乎仗着自己知道了这些药的用法昨天晚上没轻没重。

那位学生想破了脑袋也不知道为什么他的穷酸老师哪怕花钱也要留着那件破烂裙子。

番外2  
哈利退休，德拉科继续画画。

——正文分割线——  
“你真的老了，德拉科，你真的老了。我不是说皱纹和老年斑——你居然一跤就能摔进ICU。”哈利颓然靠在医院病房的椅子上。

“说得跟你不是系个鞋带就闪了腰、出了门就忘带钥匙一样。”德拉科捧着哈利刚给他冲的热可可有气无力又不知好歹地说。

“你知足吧，我好歹没有忘了你是谁。”哈利反唇相讥。  
“你尽可忘记，我早跟你过腻歪了。梅林——天知道我是怎么坚持下来跟床技和说话态度都从来不进步的你过了一辈子。”  
“为什么六十年过去了我们的对话还是这样无聊、幼稚又没有营养？”  
“这话应该我问你。”

两颗白苍苍的脑袋在病房里摇来晃去，有一颗先靠上了病床。  
“我困了，我要睡了。你看着我，万一我要死了你快点呼叫护士。”德拉科倦倦地说。  
“不，我也很困，我也要睡。”  
“那一会儿我死在这儿怎么办？”  
“死了就死了。你敢死我就敢找新老伴儿。”哈利瞪着他，用那双被风尘腐伤过却依旧明亮清澈的绿眼睛。  
“你别这样瞪着我，我年纪大了，心理承受能力不好。你瞪我一会儿我就想到你揍我那三拳。肉疼。”  
“那是你应得的。”

德拉科懒得继续斗嘴，靠着枕头昏昏沉沉睡去。

“死了没？”第二天一大早德拉科就被哈利的超大声洗漱给折腾醒，醒来还要听哈利的冷嘲热讽。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看到哈利浓重的黑眼圈。哈利原本纤长浓密的睫毛现在有些稀疏而花白了，年轻时微微上挑的眼角也被松弛的肌肉坠得下垂，只有那倔了一辈子的头发到全白也不肯服服帖帖，不入流的老式圆框眼镜终于不再显得违和。

“哈利，你也老了。”  
“我知道我老了，我对自己的认知很清楚，所以不会去不自量力地爬高上低。你叫邻居帮你拿个画板能把自己麻烦死？”  
“我现在是病人，你还这样对我说话。如果我在你出去的时候死了，你对我说的最后一句话就是这样讽刺、这样令我伤心的话。”德拉科佯装难过。  
“那你就快去死，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

老年人的睡眠很少，睡的越早起的越早。哈利对此有些庆幸，这让他彻夜守着德拉科的时候不会太过费力和疲惫。

“我今天晚上就会死，我有预感。”午饭的时候德拉科又在絮絮叨叨。  
“你那么怕死干什么？好歹已经八十四岁了，知足吧你！”哈利不耐烦，一边帮德拉科擦拭干枯而苍老的身躯一边数落德拉科。德拉科一直在他耳边说自己要死了让他心烦意乱。  
“我怕我死后你晚节不保。”  
“那你就别死。等我先死了你再死。”  
“我的预感一向很灵验。从你第一次逃走之后——我就有预感你会回来，然后你真的就回来了。我在阿兹卡班的时候预感你一定会去看我——然后你就真的去了，还说了一堆疯疯癫癫的话。”德拉科又开始追忆似水年华。

哈利受不了这个——因为他也很怀念那些张扬得如同一支摇滚乐般的时光，可是那些不堪的回忆让他不想去细细品味。老年人的神经很敏感，被病痛和焦虑折磨时更加敏感。

“如果我当初不回去你就不会有这种想法了。归根到底你的预感能不能实现还是由我决定的。那我就说：今天晚上你不会死，可以了吗？”哈利一边削苹果一边说，心不在焉地划伤了手，暗红色的血从伤口渗出，哈利迟钝的神经还反应不过来。

“你快去包扎一下，蠢货！血都抿到苹果上了你要我怎么吃？”德拉科着急地提醒。

“我自己吃，行不？”哈利拿起苹果就咬了一口。“腥甜腥甜的，味道不错。”  
“你先去包扎一下吧，我年纪大了有点晕血。”德拉科闭上眼睛不忍直视。  
“你怎么年纪一大什么毛病都出来了？”  
“我他妈让你去包扎一下！”  
“那就好好说话，别总是打着为了自己的幌子为了我。”

第三天。  
“死了没？”哈利例行公事一般质询。  
“还没。你这个毒妇。”德拉科虚弱地说着。  
“没死赶紧起来吃饭。怎么越睡越久。”  
“可能是大限快到了。说不定明天我就要长睡不醒。”  
“那可真是太棒了。我明天起一大早拉个花儿吹个笛子庆祝。”  
“你是多想赶紧摆脱我？”德拉科恼羞成怒。  
“年轻的时候你不是也天天这样逗我吗？头天晚上说我技术不行，明天你就要另觅新欢？”  
“毒妇。记仇记得这样清。”  
“不想让我得逞就好好地活着。别想着去死。”  
德拉科颤颤巍巍地坐起身，哈利端着碗，一口一口地给他喂羹汤。  
“想想，想想，我居然这样地伺候你……”哈利不满地嘟囔。  
“我死了你就不用了。毒妇变寡妇。”  
“马尔福！吃饭都堵不住你那该死的嘴！”

第四天。  
第五天。  
第六天。

“马尔福，你可以出院了。恭喜你在医院顽强地存活了下来。”哈利扬了扬手中的单子。  
“哦。”德拉科望着窗外。“叫我德拉科吧。你一叫马尔福我就发怵。”

哈利推着德拉科回到那间破旧不堪的小公寓。六十年的光阴刻在斑驳的墙壁上，住户换了一波又一波，街道对面的酒吧变成了高级会所，反衬得这栋破楼越发格格不入。

“现在的轮椅真方便。”哈利一边推着德拉科上楼一边说。“就是这样的楼恐怕不多见。”

熟悉的窗帘，床单，浴室和画室，还有极少使用的厨房。一切都与一周前德拉科被送进医院时别无二致，哈利看到却突然觉得恍若隔世。

“可算回来了。”  
“回来了就好好继续过。别天天想点乱七八糟的东西。”哈利扶着德拉科躺到床上。两个人的身材从20岁仍在发育到50多岁开始缩水，这里始终只有这一张承担了太多的床。现在这张床已不再拥挤也不再剧烈摇晃，它的寿命在停滞中得以延长。

哈利慢吞吞地脱掉鞋子，躺在德拉科身边。从医院到公寓的活动量并不大，两个人却都没有力气地瘫软下来。

“哈利，转过来。”  
“你这段时间怎么总叫我的名字？我记得我们以前说话可不是这样的。”哈利艰难地翻了个身，正对着德拉科。  
“只是……突然觉得你的名字很动听。”  
“不会煽情就别做作了。”哈利懒得再翻回去。“我困死了，我已经一周都没有睡个好觉了——拜你所赐。现在赶快让我睡一会儿吧。”  
哈利很快地闭上了眼睛，打起了苍老而喑哑的鼾。  
德拉科颤颤巍巍伸出一只干枯的手，拨开哈利额前的白发，拼命地向前挪动，用自己的身体贴近哈利。  
帮他摘下眼镜放在枕头旁边，轻轻地将哈利圈入怀中，用干瘪的嘴唇贴上额心已经变形的伤疤，一寸一寸、艰难地向下滑动。最后停留在哈利的嘴唇，伸出舌头轻轻触碰。  
他感受到了死皮。  
没有年轻时的润泽和柔软，只有干裂的纹痕和扎嘴的死皮。  
哈利睡得很沉。德拉科把他往自己怀里箍了箍也没有把他弄醒。最后他把脑袋靠在哈利的胸前，鼻尖抵住哈利的棉麻衬衫，嗅着哈利惯用的洗衣粉，进入一个漫长的、永恒的梦乡。

哈利醒来的时候已经是夜晚了。他不舒服地动了动身子，发现自己被死死地圈住，胸前靠着一个已经褪色的金发脑袋。  
“马尔福你搞什么……”哈利用手去推搡。  
德拉科没醒。  
“得了，别在这儿装死吓唬我……”哈利用了更大的力气，用推，用踢，用打，用掐，用挠，揉德拉科的头发，用膝盖顶他的老二。

他一刻不停地折腾着禁锢着自己的无生命物体，他害怕他一停下就会感受到那躯体的冰冷和静止的胸腔。

“够了，够了！马尔福你赢了。恶作剧结束了。你赢了，你把我吓哭了。你赢了。你很高明！你这混账！你赢了！你赢了！你赢了！”

哈利的泪水渗满脸上的沟壑，沾湿了被洗得发白的墨绿色床单。

他曾经以为这样的情绪是独留给年轻人的，年轻时他已经历过足够的大开大合大喜大悲。可这一刻他却像一个未历世事的孩童，因崩溃而慌张无措。

他多希望那混账突然抬起头，恶劣地堆起脸颊的褶子，露出一口残缺的牙齿嘲笑他。

可是什么也没有。只有回荡在公寓上空的永远不会再有回应的咒骂和呼唤。

哈利·波特这一生见证过很多死亡。一岁时父母的离世，十七岁时教父的殉职，三十六岁时费尔奇凄凉的死去，四十岁时斯内普突发心梗，以及两年前罗恩的葬礼。

他看到过许多鲜活的生命逝去。但那些人死去的时候都与他远隔时空，他只是从传信人悲怆惋惜的语气中获悉，然后被悲伤一点点浸染。

可是这次不同。这个混蛋到死都不愿放过自己。他死去的时候还要死死地抱住自己，好像生怕自己要错过了他生命中最重要的一刻。

他没有挣扎，他是那样平静。他从来没有惧怕过死亡。他只是怕死在了不合适的时间、不恰当的地点，没法给哈利重重一击。

这混蛋就是到死都这样狡诈得令人恶心。

哈利在心底唾弃，从废墟一般的情绪中唾弃。

可是哈利也再也没有找过一个不令他感到恶心的人。  
他只是每天搬把椅子坐在阳台上，像从前的费尔奇那样晒太阳。他再也没有激情，再也没有波澜起伏的心绪，像一个终日碌碌无为的人缩在墙角等待审判日的降临。

“世界对着它的爱人，把它浩翰的面具揭下了。它变小了，小如一首歌，小如一回永恒的接吻。”他偶尔翻到年轻时记下的泰戈尔的这句诗，目光呆滞。

后来他的审判日到了。  
他没有像他看过的那些电影里一样，上帝闪耀着微茫的白光注视他审讯他。  
他只是看到酒吧里那个冷漠的混账朝他转过头，挑衅地，满脸不屑地，  
“再来一遍，怕了吗，波特？”  
“你妄想。”

THE END


End file.
